


Do you really see me as Peter Parker?

by Am9thist



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Father-Son Relationship, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Minor Character Death, Peter Parker is loved by everyone, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 42,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19659970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am9thist/pseuds/Am9thist
Summary: Peter was accepted to work as an intern at Stark Tower. Which is pretty amazing! But what's more amazing is that Tony proposed Peter to work beside him. It didn't take long before the other Avengers took Peter under there wings. And here's the thing, they don't know he's Spiderman. At least not yet. After he was captured by a mad doctor, his DNA changed for the worst. He could leave and never let the Avengers see the monster he became. But it will be hard to leave, mostly when he needs them the most.





	1. My first step through that door.

#### Peter’s View

This is unreal, is this a dream? I’m probably dreaming, right? How did I even get accepted as a potential candidate to work as an intern at Stark tower! Holy Crap!  
  
“Peter this is amazing! Congratulation!” Aunt May said while looking over my shoulder. She was looking at the letter I was holding. It was saying how I got accepted as a ‘potential candidates.’  
  
“Honey? You okay?”  
  
“May, I-I think…”  
  
What am I even thinking? This is the greatest day of my life! Or maybe the worst?  
  
“Oh my God, what if they don’t like me, what if I did something so humiliating at the Tower and one of the cameras filmed me and they make it viral, or maybe-”  
  
“Peter stop.” Aunt May said, placing her hands on my shoulders. “There is nothing you should worry about, you’re going to be fine, and I’m going to make sure you look presentable at your interview.” She said looking firmly into my eyes, and when she does, I can’t help but feel that she’s right, that everything will be okay. But still, I’m Peter Parker, when was there a time I wasn’t clumsy.  
  
“Anyway, Pete, how about we start making dinner.”  
  
“But May, I-I’m not ready.”  
  
“For dinner?”  
  
“No not that, the interview, I haven’t practice socializing in like… ever!” Sure, I talk to Ned and MJ every day, and with me being Spiderman means that I get to give quick jokes to total strangers. But this is different, this is a chance to a future job!  
  
She grabbed my cheeks in a playful way before saying “You have a week honey, a whole week to practice. And I’ll be here for moral support and teach you how to give a proper handshake, in case you forgot how human interaction works.”  
  
I smiled at that, she knows what to say when I get nervous. Maybe I can ask Ned and MJ for help at school tomorrow.  
  
“Come on Pete, food isn’t going to cook itself.”  
  
And so, after May and I burned our dinner, we decided to order some Chinese food. We talked about our days, then we watched T.V before going to sleep. Or at least until May went to sleep, I went Patrolling right after I made sure May was in her room. I then came back from patrol at a ridiculous time before falling in bed, only to wake up for school.  
  
And so here I was, walking beside Ned in the school halls.  
  
“You got the internship!” Ned practically screamed, even though I told him countless of time how much it hurts when he does that, I can’t be mad at him though, Ned is the coolest friend. And after he found out that I was Spiderman he took three full days of asking me weird spider related questions, on the fourth day he suggested on helping me make another Spiderman suit. The result of the new suit was a thousand times better than the onesie I made myself. The new one looked like a real superhero outfit, I made new containers for my web shooters, without counting my original web-line, I was able to create a container for a web I called wed-sheets, I also have an electric-web added to my collection. Ned installed a voice modulator to the suit, and finally, one of my favorite invention that I made with Ned is a robot spider that is added on the Spiderman outfit, it’s connected on my phone, I named him Mini Spy. The Spy is short for spider, it also means spy… get it, it’s wordplay… Genius!  
  
“Oh my god, Peter! You know what that means!” Ned said stopping all of a sudden. “You’re going to meet Tony Stark!”  
  
“Ned first off, I have to pass an interview that I will mostly 100% fail. Second, I’m pretty sure Tony Stark would have more important matters to attend too than seeing me.”  
  
“Peter first off, an interview is not a test… I think… and second, Tony Stark would totally take his time to meet you. But if you’re really stressed about the interview, why not talk to MJ, she probably knows more than I do.”  
  
Before I had the time to thank Ned for reassuring me Flash bumps into my shoulder. “Move out of the way Penis.”  
  
Great, thanks Flash, great moral support.  
  
“What a jerk.” Ned says.  
  
“Yeah, well it could be worst, at least he’s not throwing punches at me.” Which I am grateful for. Meeting supervillains don’t always start and end with stupid nicknames…Wait a minute… yes, they do, I take that back. Point is, they hate my guts and they show it with action, unlike Flash.  
  
“Dude, mentally bullying someone is as bad as physical bullying.”  
  
We finally arrived at our class and I spotted MJ sitting at her desk reading. As Ned said, I’m pretty sure she would have great knowledge to pass on, and so I walk straight to her while Ned goes for his seat on the other side of the class.  
  
“MJ, I need your help.”  
  
"No."  
  
“But this is really important.”  
  
She responded in her usual tone. “Like that one time, you asked me what the meaning of ‘Siri’ is?”  
  
“Siri wouldn’t tell me herself!”  
  
MJ let out a huff of sarcastic air before looking up at me for a few seconds before going straight back to her book.  
  
“It’s for an interview MJ!”  
  
“So what?”  
  
“I really don’t know what to do, like what am I supposed to say?!” At that moment the school bell rings and the teacher told us to take our seat. “Please MJ.”  
  
She exhaled before saying “We’ll talk at lunch.”  
  
And so that’s what I did, at lunchtime I frantically looked around for MJ until Ned pointed in her direction. I took a seat next to her and started asking questions, she would normally reply with “Look it up on the web” which I probably wouldn’t, and in the end, she started asking me questions as if she was interviewing me, which truly helped.  
  
“One last thing Pete. At the end of an interview, they’re going to ask you if you have any questions for them. What do you say?” She asked me while raising only one of her eyebrows, she normally does that when she is expecting something smart out of you.  
  
“I-uhm. Tell them that I don’t have any questions since I already know the basic of how they work and what they want from me?”  
  
And her one eyebrow went back down, that’s not a good sign.  
  
“No, what you want to ask them is. ‘Do you have any question about me that concerns you.’ That way if they're not sure about something you said you can try to fix it, and don’t fuck it up.”  
  
“Yeah, and thank you so much MJ! You have no idea how much you helped me!”  
  
And so, the next couple of days went by in a blink of an eye, that is until the day where I was expected at Stark’s Tower, that day took forever, the worst part was that I still haven’t walked through the tower’s door yet. This was going to be hell.


	2. Did I pass?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally gets to the interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys. It really gets me working on the next chapter. And just for fair warning, the story is going to have a lot of chapters before going to the brutal and sad stuff. As for the reason why; I want to give Peter the chance to meet everyone and give them progress to become a family and like him. you know, for the feels. :)

#### Peter’s View

This place is huge! Should I freak out? No, freaking out would get me kicked out. Maybe I should put one of those ‘I don’t care’ teenagers face and ignore every beautiful exhibit they showcase? It would be a good idea, I wouldn’t stand out and-Oh My God what is that!  
  
“Peter where are you going, the reception is this way.” Aunt May was holding on to my shoulder as is she knew I would walk away…Is that a miniature replica of the tower on that table?  
  
“Are you going to be okay? I could walk with you.”  
  
“Thanks, May, but I want to do this on my own.” I can tell that she’s nervous for me, I wouldn’t blame her, even I would be nervous for me.  
  
“Alright, call me if you finish earlier, I won’t be too far.”  
  
“I will.” She gives me a kiss on the forehead before hugging me.  
  
“Break a leg.” She lets go of me and pushes me forward, waiting for me to walk toward one of the many receptionists sitting across a very wide table. And I do, as soon as I get close to the desk, I overhear a guy saying that he was here for the same reason I was.  
  
“Hello, my name is Jeremy Pinsworth and I’m here for an interview.” The guy says.  
  
I look over to the conversation, this Jeremy looks around to be 40 years old.  
  
“Of course, I will be giving you your badge Jeremy, they will be waiting for you on the 15th floor.” The lady gives him his badge, and just like that he walked to the elevator, it was that easy. Guess I can do the same, and just to be safe I went to the same lady.  
  
“H-hello, my name’s Peter… Parker, Peter Parker. I’m here for an interview.” Smooth Peter, smooth.  
  
She looks at me, then on her left to where I saw her leaning to grab Jeremy’s badge, then back at me. I never thought that a few second of my life would be this stressful, that is until she started typing on her computer. And let me tell you, I thought I was having a literal heart attack! Is she looking me up?! Did I do something wrong?! It was the stutter in my voice wasn’t it and now she’s calling security. I messed up!  
  
“Right, Peter Parker. Well, here is your badge. They will be waiting for you on the 15th floor.”  
  
…What?  
  
I must have been staring because she pointed to her left and said, “The elevator will be on your right.”  
  
“Right.” I don’t know if I was repeating her or if I agreed but, in the end, I took my badge and headed towards the elevator. My heart still frantically beating in my chest.  
  
The way up to the 15th floor was relaxing, there was some ACDC music which I thought was a good change in elevator music. And when I arrived there was a weird British voice that told me that I was at my destination, it took everything in me not to stick on the ceiling by the sudden surprise of the voice.  
  
“You will be asked to wait in room 45 with the others until they call your name.” Again, that voice, where did it come from? Wait… Is it an AI? “The door to the elevator will be closing soon Mr. Parker.”  
  
“R-right, sorry.” I walked towards room 45.  
  
At first, I thought I was in the wrong area, but I doubled checked and it was indeed room 45. The problem was that there where only nine people, (Ten if you count me.) but here’s the thing, they are all adults in their late 30’s to 40’s. And I am a teenager. So yeah, I was being stared at. And then they started gossiping about my presence between each other as I walked across the room to an empty chair. What is this, high school? Why are they teaming up against me? And why is Jeremy on their side? I feel betrayed.  
  
“What is a kid doing here?” That was the most asked question that I kept hearing, if only I wasn’t as shy without my mask, I would have probably said a comeback like ‘What? Only became a genius after getting bald?’ Which is rather mean and May taught me better than that, plus I would never be able to say something like that as Peter Parker anyway. So, I kept my mouth shut and ignored everybody’s stares.  
  
After half an hour waiting, one by one names where being called to specific rooms, I was called to room 57.  
  
As I enter the room, I recognized my interviews face, it was freaking Pepper Pots!  
  
“Hello Parker, please take a seat.”  
  
Holy crap, Pepper Pots in the same room as I am, this is insane.  
  
“Peter? You alright?”  
  
Dam, I have to stop with the staring. “Yes, I-I um, yes.” I walked to the empty chair across from Pepper and looked up at her. She was smiling and Oh My God she looks so professional and cool.  
  
“So, Peter, I read here on your paper that you are 15 years old, am I correct?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
“And you are the one that created those blueprints explaining how you can create a phone with objects you can find in the dumpster?” She showed me my papers.  
  
“Y-yes, ma’am.”  
  
“You know Parker, someone here presented something far more sophisticated like a flying chair. So why a phone?”  
  
“Well, you see I was going to explain and create something entirely different and more of Starks industry’s liking, such as a briefcase t-that would contain an AI and would holographically show all your paperwork, agenda, responds to your work-related question and even have an alarm clock installed in it. But then I thought of something my teacher always says, which was ‘don’t only write your work on paper, build it.’ I couldn’t make the briefcase because I don’t have the resource or the money. So, I thought ‘hey I was able to make a computer by dumpster diving, so why not a phone? And yeah sure a flying chair sounds totally cool, but I bet your guy doesn’t have the profit and materials to make their chair and present it to you in person.”  
  
Pepper looked amused. “Do you have your phone with you?”  
  
I’m happy she asked, I brought it just in case they wanted to see it. “Yes, ma’am.”  
  
I passed her the phone which looked like a flatted version of the old Nokia phone. It was also covered with a metal case that I was able to melt and harden to make the phone shell. She examined it and preceded on dilatating a phone number on my phone. She waited for the other person on the line to pick up. And if it weren’t for my hearing, I may not have been able to hear the conversation on the other side.  
  
“*Who is this?*”  
  
“It’s me, Pepper, just wanted to know what you were doing.”  
  
“*I was actually planning on making more adjustments to my suit until Clint came in and asked me to fix his arrows saying that ‘I was the one that made them defective in the first place.’ That little shit doesn’t understand that SHIELD’s explosion arrows don’t explode under water. So yeah, I am making waterproof fire arrows basically. Talking about making changes, did you change phones?*”  
  
Pepper laughs. “No, I didn’t. Got to go, love you.”  
  
Before Pepper hanged up, I was able to hear the sound of protest on the other end of the phone. And Holly Crap she called Tony Stark! With my phone!  
  
“Well, Peter, ready for some questions.”  
  
“I am ma’am.”  
  
I spend about 30 minutes answering to Pepper’s questions until she came with that one question MJ warned me about.  
  
“Alright, I guess were done Peter, do you have any questions for me.”  
  
Sorry MJ, I know you told me what to ask, but there is something I needed to know.  
  
“Yes, well…uhm… Why were you the one to interview me? I mean, you’re Pepper Pots.”  
  
She smiled. “Yes I am, but when I learned that a 15-year-old teenager was coming to the tower I had to make sure you weren’t a fake.”  
  
I give her what I think was a puzzled looked as she continued.  
  
“I wanted to make sure you were really the inventor.”  
  
Oh, I get it. “So, do you believe that I am?”  
  
“I do, in fact, I think you will be a great asset to the team, true you’re only here for an internship, but if things go well, I was thinking you could do part-time.”  
  
Wait... what? Is she implying what I think she’s implying?  
  
“We will send you a schedule that best fits your time. We wouldn’t want you to skip school.”  
  
“Am-am I…Is this…?”  
  
She stands up and walked towards the door. “Come on, let me walk you back to the first floor. I would love to meet your guardian.”  



	3. Smart kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony find something interesting.

#### Tony Stark’s View 

  
Finally finished building those arrows Clint kept whining about, seriously, if he wants effective arrows next time he should ask for my tech and not SHEILD’s.  
  
I look over at my suit, it has taken some betting from the last flight, nothing too serious. But still, it’s only 11 pm and I still have time to add some few adjustments before Pepper tries to convince me to sleep.  
  
“Tony.” Shit, speak of the devil. “I would ask how your day was, but I have a feeling it would have to do with you being in your lab all day.”  
  
“And you would be right about that.” I stand up to kiss her, gosh she was beautiful. “How was your day.”  
  
“It was nice, I got to meet someone new. He’s taking an internship here next week, and if all goes well, I was thinking of making him work part-time. Also, look at what he made.” She was shuffling through her purse and got out a…What is that, a phone?  
  
“Okay, what is that and how is that impressive?”  
  
“It’s a phone he made.”  
  
“Again, how is that impressive? A known fact I about me Pep, I can also make phones. One that doesn’t look like it was made out of a soda can.”  
  
Before we continued, she gave me one of those sly smiles, wrapped her arms around my waist only for her flawless face to be inches from mine before saying. “I’m actually looking forward to meeting him again.”  
  
“Who is this guy again?” Really, who is this guy? She never talked that much about someone new before. Never that positively anyway. “Should I be jealous?”  
  
“His name is Peter Parker, he’s 15 years old.”  
  
“Wait, a kid is working for me now?” I hate kids, mostly teenagers. I don’t know how to handle them.  
  
“I want you to meet him, Tony.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“He’s really smart, self-taught too. I think you might like him.”  
  
I certainly will not, but I can’t tell her that or she will give me ‘The Stare’. So, I play the silent game. And about a few second Peppers phone starts ringing, she sighed.  
  
“Look, it doesn’t have to be now, it’s not like he’s here anyway. But I at least want you to look at what he made.” She passed me the weird-looking phone before giving me a small kiss and walked away, ready to answer her mobile before I interrupted her. “Doesn’t he need his phone though?”  
  
She turned around, her cellphone still ringing in her hands. “This phone doesn’t save numbers, and he told me that it was useless to him because he’s the type that doesn’t remember phone numbers.” She winked and walked away. What does she mean he can’t remember simple phone numbers, I mean at least I remember mine… Shit, what was my phone number again? I’ll ask JARVIS later.  


#### Tony’s View 

  
Less than four weeks has passed and it was getting boring, no mission, no broken gadget to repair and no wreckage from the Avengers, Clint is gone to visit his farm, Steve is out on a mission with Natacha, Bruce is doing yoga again, Thor is on his planet, Bucky is with SHIELD rehabilitating, Sam is working on his normal job and Rhodey is being his usual boring. I wish Pepper was here, too bad she’s out of the state for a few days.  
  
And so, curiosity and boredom made me disable a phone made by a teenager, and I was impressed, I am also certain that some of the pieces were made by him. Again, impressive for a kid.  
  
I then decided to look upon the recordings of the past few weeks of him working here. And yeah, the kid looks like he would know what he’s doing if his coworkers didn’t boss him around, always making him run around fetching coffee, and when he gave out ideas no one paid attention. The sad part is that he just lets it happen. He should grow a backbone and speak up. On rare occasions though, they would leave him alone on a device they could not fix within weeks, it took him seven minutes.  
  
Eventually, there were no more pre-recordings of Peter. Back to being bored to death, I guess. Maybe I could go reassemble the phone back to its original state before giving it back to the kid.  
  
“JARVIS, what is Peter Parker’s schedule for the internship?”  
  
“He comes in at 16:00 to 20:00 on Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday.” I looked on my phone, Saturday, 19:45.  
  
“JARVIS, show me what the kid is doing now.” He sends me the footage, it looks like he was cleaning up scraps.  
  
I’ve been only watching for a few seconds before Peter stopped what he was doing and looked straight up at the camera. I will not lie to myself, but holy fuck that the creepiest thing, does he know I’m watching?  
  
And as if nothing happened, he went back to his task. This kid just gave me the heebie-jeebies, so I naturally kept watching him.


	4. Someone is watching me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally meets Tony.

#### Peter’s View 

  
These past few weeks at the Tower were awesome! They assigned me to floor 7, I was assigned on projects! Again, this was awesome! But after a couple of days I came to a conclusion, I was useless, I realized that all I’ve been doing was run errands and clean up after others. It kind of sucks.  
  
I’ve been trying to work on the smaller mechanics that everyone seems to name unimportant, its been working out for a while. But not long ago I kept feeling my Spidey-Senses telling me that I was being watched, it’s was weird.  
  
I listen to my Spidey-Senses, it’s been good to me these past months when I learned to use it, and this time it was telling me that it wasn’t life threatening and that whoever this is, is just staking me.  
  
But today my sense didn’t go off, it felt peaceful. Too peaceful, even the room was quiet, which is strange because this room never goes quiet. I look around and realized that no one was working, they were all staring at the same wall. Scratch that, they were all staring at a man in a fancy suit, and that man… was Tony freaking Stark.  
  
He looked so calm in a room where the atmosphere just tripled ten times in intensity because of him. It was crazy.  
  
“These are not the ones of your most promising projects, is it?” He has spoken! Everyone seems as stun as I was, although it only took a few seconds before a guy (as I came to know as Calvin) spoke up.  
  
“No Mister Stark.” I think Calvin was like the boss around here, I wouldn’t really know since no one tells me anything.  
  
“If you would look over here.” He was pointing to the generator we all have been working on. “I think this one will interest you more.”  
  
I can tell that Tony Stark wasn’t impressed by Calvin professionalism as he walked to the generator. Calvin continued his speech.  
  
“As you can see the generator works with motion energy.”  
  
It did, the generator itself was a good idea I have to admit. Instead of working on gas, we made this generator with gears that would keep bringing in the needed friction to produce enough energy, which means that you don’t have to fill it up with any gas, making it environmental free. It would even work for century’s if it were living in the right conditions, like the North Pole since the gears in the generator heat up like there’s no tomorrow. Everyone’s been trying to find a way to fix that problem, still no success.  
  
Calvin was giving a demonstration by bringing the machine to life, and Tony Stark was able to spot the problem I mention.  
  
“Kind of heating up.”  
  
“Yes, it is Mister Stark, we are still trying to find ideas to fix that.”  
  
“And what did you come up with?”  
  
“I thought about changing the metals for ceramic, canceling the heat.”  
  
“Possible solution, but then you won’t be able to create your energy”  
  
Stark looked around for more solutions, he went through five of them before everyone kept silent, lost for ideas.  
  
“What about you kid.” Everyone turned to look at me, I was standing with the group now. Guess I should have stayed on my chair.  
  
“I-I um.” Words Peter, words. “I was thinking of using t-the heat as replaceable main energy instead of getting rid of it, m-mister Stark, o-or using a thermal-break.” I did good, right? I even name him ‘Mister Stark’ like Calvin did.  
  
Speaking of Calvin, he started talking to me. “We had to come up with ideas to fix our problem, the metal will only be worn out in time with your idea. We can’t sell something defective.” I never liked it when Calvin rejected my ideas.  
  
“But, that’s how business works.” Tony said. “The kid has a good idea, if you make a product with replaceable parts to buy, then you’re going to make more profit.” Is…Tony taking my side?  
  
“Yes, of course, I haven’t thought of that.”  
  
“Of course you haven’t, that’s why you're doing so poorly.” I swear I just saw Calvin soul die.  
  
After this turn of event, Tony left without a word, leaving us with our project.  
  
“Well, I guess we have a solution to our problem.” A worker said. So, we went to work, and by we, I mean also me. They invited me to work with them, telling me it was my idea so I should lead. It was awesome.  
  
I still felt my Spidey-Sense telling me that the stalker was watching me again, although after we were halfway through the work my senses felt silent, they weren’t watching anymore. But for some reason I didn’t mind it as much anymore, it kind of felt like someone was watching over me. Literally and figuratively.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Peter finally meets Tony! Yeah! Although you all know that's not the end of it. :) More meet up with Tony and the Avengers in the future I promise that.


	5. Web head

#### Peter’s View 

  
Today was a weekend, and guess what, I’m patrolling! Gosh, I love the afternoon air in New York on a Saturday, it felt so free. I’m sure it does for everyone else, well… except for these five muggers I webbed up not long ago, or the robbers, or the multiple thieves I saw stealing, or… anyway most of us are free today in this city.  
  
The new suit is working great as usual, the voice modulator makes me sound like a grown man, now the bad guys are starting to take me seriously. I also love that my senses are reduced because of the outfit, making my surroundings less painful to see, hear or even smell.  
  
Of course, I can’t stay patrolling for too long because of the internship.  
  
I sat on a rooftop looking at my phone. “Well, there’s still an hour left before I have to go, might as well get ready if there’s no crime going on, what do you think Mini Spy?” Mini Spy never answers me, but if he could I’m sure he would agree with me, or nod. Either way, I’ll let my imagination handle his response. Before I made my jump, I was able to hear screaming not far from here. “And… I jinxed it.”  
  
I stopped on a nearby building to assess the situation, and what I saw looked unreal. Civilians attacking what looks like half of the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man and Black Widow.  
  
“We have to catch Markley before more civilians get hypnotize.” Captain America says.  
  
“Thanks for the input Steve, mind telling me something new, like where the guy is!” Tony says while hovering above the chaos, probably trying to find the guy. “How about you guys take care of the mob of angry hypnotized zombies while I go find him.”  
  
“Nick specifically told us not to go alone after that guy, he could get you under a trance.”  
  
“Nat’s right, also we can’t leave. Not when civilians are in danger of hurting themselves, we have to find a way to immobilize them without hurting them.”  
  
Welp, I think that’s my cue. I jumped and swing off towards the Avengers and the angry crowd. “Having a party without your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!”  
  
Before hitting the ground, I started pinning citizens by their feet left and right with my webs while doing flips in midair before landing. Every angry citizen now had webs on their feet, and they all tried to get themselves free by ripping the web with their hands, now both feet and hands were stuck.  
  
I turned around facing the Avengers, and I can’t help but mentally freak out at the sight of them.  
  
“Now if you don’t call this a perfectly well time entrance then I don’t know what is.” I said.  
  
I could hear Iron Man snort. “Couldn’t ask for a better one.”  
  
Captain America looked confused. “Do you know him?”  
  
“No, but he’s getting really popular on the internet as a vigilante. They call him Spider-man”  
  
Holy Crap Tony knows me! That’s so cool!  
  
“Well, we could use the extra help if you’re willing Spider-man.” Did Captain ask for my help? This. Is. Insane.  
  
“Aye Aye Captain.” I said while saluting him, what is wrong with me? Aye Aye Captain? I really say dumb stuff in tense moments. I could even feel Black Widow giving me an odd look.  
  
“Great, Tony scan the area and find Markley, and once you do call us and wait for us, I don’t want you becoming a brainless maniac because you couldn’t wait. Natasha, Spider-man, I want you to find and restrain any victims that are being controlled. I will stay and help out until Tony can find our guy.”  
  
Wow, he just gave me an order. Captain America just gave me an order!  
  
Iron Man went off to the sky.  
  
“Well then, where do we start?” As soon as I asked, we heard the screeching of a car coming right at us. “Of course, they got a delivery van coming straight for us. Anyone volunteers to catch it?” I said, both of them eyed me in a ‘are you serious’ type of way.  
  
“No? Alright, I guess I’ll go.” And with that, I webbed off toward the angry driver with the protest of the two Avengers behind me.  
  
I landed on the back hood of the car. Normally I would have gone to the front and punch the light out of the driver, but this is no bad guy, so instead I went to the back of the van planting my feet on the ground to stop it, I then lifted the van so that the back wheels would stop touching the ground. I realize just then how I haven’t planned this through, the wheels kept turning and I was stuck here holding the van in place. There was no way I could get the driver out without letting go of the vehicle.  
  
“Um, a little help?” Natasha came to help and took the driver out, pinning him to the ground with her knees. And to my relief I let go of the van to join her, webbing the man.  
  
“Nice catch.” She told me after I finished.  
  
“Thanks.” She just praised me-oh my gosh-Ned will be so jealous.  
  
While I was loving this moment, I was able to hear Tony through Natasha’s earpiece. “*Cap, I found him.*”  
  
“I’m on my way, do not engage until I have arrived.” Cap said as he went off, leaving only me and Black Widow to secure more folks, but after a couple of minutes webbing and restraining there was no one left. I did the only smart thing I do when I was bored, and that was trying to make conversation, this time with an assassin.  
  
“You know, this whole thing reminds me of an adventure I had with a guy name Mysterio, he gave me a hell of a hallucination before I was able to beat him.” There was silence before she decided to answer.  
  
“Well, are guy calls himself Fusion, he tricks people into thinking or doing whatever he wants.” Are we making conversation? Because Holy Cow I hope we are!  
  
“If I had that type of power, I would command bad people to give themselves into the police.”  
  
She gave me a small smile before paying full attention to her earpiece again.  
  
“*We may have a problem*” I could tell it was Tony speaking on the other end.  
  
“What’s up.”  
  
“*Alright so, we have Markley cornered… But he got overprotective civilians at his command. Mind bringing Webs with you?*”  
  
“Copy that, coming to your location.”  
  
So off we went in an abandoned warehouse, (what is it with villains going to abandoned warehouses?) Black Widow told me to sneak in from the top window on my right while she goes to the left.  
  
When I got inside, I saw Tony and Captain trying to reason with the man that had… one-two, three… thirteen brainless hostages.  
  
“Markley, give yourself in before you make things any worse.” Gosh, Captain sounded so cool and powerful.  
  
“Maybe you should start by letting these individuals go, it would be a great start.” Tony Stark also sounded cool, confident even.  
  
“Never! You think I will go back! Back to being nothing! With this power, I was able to make a life for myself. Then you came along and ruined it!” I could feel my Spidey-Senses tingling, the man was becoming a threat.  
  
“Everyone listens up!” He was talking to his slave, this is not going to end well. In the split second he was about to make his order, I jumped in and webbed his face, not his mouth, but his whole face. Not taking any chances.  
  
“As if I was going to let you finish that sentence.” I told no one in particular because really, this isn’t a movie. If I can shut a bad guy up, then I will shut it good.  
  
Once I made sure that his zombie army was motionless, and my Spidey-Senses telling me that everything was safe, I went over to Fusion to poke two holes in the nostril for him to breath in. He then ‘tried’ to punch me, which I thought was rude.  
  
“Spider-man.” Captain America was walking towards me. “What you did there was dangerous.” Shit, Cap was scolding me. Should I be fanboying right now or fell ashamed?  
  
“But you did the right thing.” Fanboying, totally fanboying.  
  
“Thanks, Uhm, are they going to be okay?” I asked pointing to the civilians.  
  
“SHIELD will take care of them, you don’t have to worry.” Nat came out of nowhere to reassure me.  
  
“Welp.” Tony clapped his hand. “If SHIELD got everything under control then I’ll go. Nice meeting you Webs.” He flew off after that, kind of in a hurry. It reminded me of that time when I was almost late to the Tower… Shit.  
  
“Talking about going, I really need to go. See you next time?” I took off, hearing the faint voice of Cap saying that he was looking forward to next time.


	6. Peter, meet the lab.

#### Peter’s View

I made it to the tower in time, showed my identity pass to JARVIS (yes, I ask the AI for his name, can you blame me?) and went straight to the elevator. I was finally able to get some quiet in the few seconds that had passed in the elevator. Alone. By myself… Why do I get bored so easily?  
  
Just when I was wishing something to happen, the elevator stops and opens for a man known as Tony Stark. How do I react? By staring at the man. Good thing he doesn’t seem fazed by my staring.  
  
He just comes standing right next to me. “Interested in a project kid?” I looked around, was he talking to me?  
  
As if reading my ming Tony continued. “Yes, I was talking to you.” He sounded amused. “So?”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“I want you to aid me in a project. I would have called for Bruce but he isn’t here today.” Bruce? What is he talking about? Wait?...  
  
“Do you mean, Bruce Banner?”  
  
“Yeah, you know him?” Tony looked at me.  
  
“Do I know… Of course, I know him! I learned everything about Grammar Radiation because of him!” I swear I just saw Stark grin.  
  
“You’ll do perfect, just don’t get too excited.” The elevator door opened. “I don’t want you jumping all over my lab.” His Lab?  
  
I looked over at the now opened elevator door and saw one of the most awesome, glorified workshop, filled with robotics parts all over the place. It was jaw-dropping.  
  
“Do you want to help me or not?” Tony said while walking over to his laboratory.  
  
Keep calm. “I… Yes, Yes! I would love to Mister Stark!” Help me God, I can’t keep calm!  
  
“Call me Tony kid. Mister Stark makes me sound old, mostly when it comes from a kid.”  
  
I jogged over to him. “I will, how can I help?”  
  
“Well, I’ve read your paper, you have some knowledge in science, mostly biology and chemistry. I want you to take a look at something.”  
  
He directed me towards an empty table that contained a large capsule that had a single white thread. It was my Spider-Webs. My heart dropped.  
  
“I tested the intensity of that thing and it’s remarkable. I was thinking of duplicating it but I have no idea what it is made out of, I want you to figure it out.” Tony said.  
  
He wants me to deconstruct my own webs? Wait, does he know I’m Spider-man?! Is this his way on telling me that he knows?! I have a feeling he’s the type of man to do that.  
  
“W-why did you pick me?”  
  
“As I said, you have basic knowledge in science.”  
  
Alright, maybe he doesn’t know. Which means that this whole situation has just become ironic.  
  
I took a seat. “What did you learn so far?”  
  
“Well except that it can hold a massive amount of weight, it’s annoyingly sticky and it’s Spider-man’s web.”  
  
“Okay, well I’ll see what I can do.”  
  
“That’s the spirit.” He said taping on my shoulder. “All the instrument you’ll need will be on your left, I will be on the far right of the lab working on my suit, have fun.”  
  
I didn’t know how to feel about any of this. Sure I want to impress Stark and tell him everything about my webs but… Am I self-center to want to keep my web recipe a secret?  
  
Before I had the time to debate whether to keep the web secret or not the web started to dissolve on its own. I was relieved.  
  
“Um, Mister Stark, your web is disappearing.”  
  
“What!” I could hear him rushing through his equipment before reaching me. “What happed? What did you do?”  
  
“I didn’t do anything. I didn’t even open the container yet. But hey, it’s kind of interesting, at least I have a theory about how the web works.” Tony’s reaction was hilarious, who knew that seeing a serious man becoming interested in something was funny. It was like seeing a turtle run for the first time, you never expected it.  
  
“Really? what did you learn?”  
  
“Well, it dissolves after a certain time. Which means that it could of have another form before the solid type. For example, water becoming ice that soon evaporates with time” I looked at Tony, making sure that he wanted me to continue, which he did with a form of hand gesture. “I was thinking it was made out of liquid at first, and that the exposure of a certain element like air would create the needed reaction to transform it into the sticky substance you had.”  
  
“Huh, and you learned all that by watching it disappear?” I nodded. Like the liar I was.  
  
He sighs, becoming serious again. “Well, I was really hoping to unlock one of the great mysteries of Spiderman. Maybe next time I will figure out the technology he uses to climb walls”  
  
“Yeah, that would be cool… So um, do you still need my help with something else?”  
  
“Nope.” Wow, I was hoping he would say something like ‘nonsense young Peter, there is so much more to do!’  
  
“No?” I repeated, maybe I should give him the web formula? Give him a reason to let me stay a little longer?  
  
“No, I don’t need your assistance anymore, so why don’t you find your weird garbage phone that Pepper gave me, and try to improve it with real materials you can find in my lab and start work on it, you have a free table in that corner.” He pointed.  
  
It took me a few seconds to process what Tony just said.  
  
“Are you saying I can stay?” I was still confused.  
  
“Yeah, if you find your phone. Pretty sure it’s on the west side of the lab with all the screwdrivers.”  
  
He walked away to the other side of the room where his suit was. “Oh, and Peter! You better show me the improvements before you have to leave”  
  
“I will Mister Stark!” I couldn’t help the dumb smile spreading across my face.  
  
“I told you to call me Tony!”  
  
And so I found my phone and got to work, it was really fun too, Tony asked me if I was okay and how the improvements were going, I responded like the true nerd I was, earning a surprised look on Tony.  
  
Best day ever.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for following this story. If you find some faults in any of the chapters please feel free to tell me. If you want to of course :P


	7. You are creepy

#### Peter’s View

“You what!” Ned practically screamed in my ears. But I forgave him because I also screamed during this whole conversation.  
  
“I went in Tony Stark’s lab, it was insane dude!”  
  
I was back in my room after my encounter with Stark, I was so full of energy that I needed to talk to someone, but Aunt May had to work late tonight so I called Ned instead. I just had to mention the name 'Tony Stark' again and Ned came right away.  
  
“What were you even doing there!”  
  
“Ned, you wouldn’t believe me!”  
  
I told him of the time where Mister Stark asked me to evaluate my own webs, then I went on another flashback on my flashback explaining my encounter as Spider-man and how he may have gotten the web in the first place, then I went back to the first flashback where I was Peter and my webs started to dissolve. And then I told him the part where he asked me to stay to improve my phone. I made no sense whatsoever but Ned got the point.  
  
“Shit dude! Where’s your phone! With all that gadget and tech in his lab who knows what you build! I want to see it!”  
  
“Well… I don’t have it with me, it’s in the lab.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Tony wasn’t impressed by it. He told me to come back tomorrow to do better.”  
  
“Dude! You’re going back!”  
  
“Yep.” Although I don’t know why I wasn’t as excited as Ned. Heck I think I’m scared, I’m scared to disappoint Stark.  
  
“This is so awesome. Are you going to tell him!?”  
  
“Tell him what?”  
  
“That you’re Spider-man!”  
  
“I… Don’t think I want to. Not yet anyway.”  
  
“Why not, I’m sure he would be interested in your powers.”  
  
“That’s the problem, I don’t want to be seen as Spider-man.” I haven’t realized how much I wanted to be seen as Peter Parker. I think it started on the first day at the Tower where I met Pepper, she said that she was impressed by me. Then after finishing the generator, my colleagues asked me for my help and opinions on their work. Then Tony Stark asked for my help. It wasn’t because I was Spider-man, but because I was Peter. I think Ned understood.  
  
We stayed silent for a while until Ned spoke up. “It’s getting kind of late, and my mom will get worried if I don’t get back soon.”  
  
“Knowing her, pretty sure she’s already flipping out.”  
  
“Oh, she is, I’ve been feeling my phone vibrate since I got here.” We laugh before Ned stud up. “Tomorrow, you better tell me everything that happens.”  
  
“Will do, see you, Ned.”  
  
“Bye.” He walked out, I could hear him walking through the house before reaching the door.  
  
After Ned left, I couldn’t go to sleep, so I decided to work on Mini Spy for a few hours. Until I heard Aunt May come in. I rushed to her.  
  
“Aunt May you will not believe what happened to me today!”  
  
“Peter? What are you doing up so late?”  
  
I looked at the time as I realize it was past midnight. “Um. Good morning May. You won’t believe what happened yesterday!”  
  
She giggled. “Alright, what happened?”  
  
I told her the same story I told Ned, minus the part of me being Spider-man.  
  
“I’m so proud of you Pete!” She hugged me while jumping up and down. “But still, you should be sleeping Peter, you need to go to bed.”  
  
“Alright, I will.” She kissed my forehead before I walked to my room, closing the door behind me.  
  
I sigh “I have a feeling I won’t be able to sleep.” I was right about that, the whole night I was thinking of ways to improve my phone. I was also thinking of the possibility of improving my webbings and gadgets at the lab, although that would be hard to do without reviling my secret. 

\---------------------------------------  


#### Peter’s View 

#### 

It has been a week and I was still hanging around with Tony, which was unbelievable. I am learning so much from him.  
  
I was patrolling in a very happy mood while paying attention to the time, there was still an hour before I had to go to the Tower. “Alright, this time Tony asked me to arrive five minutes earlier, I wonder why? Anyway, I’ll make sure to be at least ten minutes earlier, this way I won’t be late.” Why do I feel like I am regretting saying it out loud, did I jinx it?  
  
I was swinging around a corner when I hear the sound of an alarm not far, probably from a bank.  
  
“Been a while since I stopped a bank robbery.” I hurried to the location. “This is going to bring back memories.”  
  
Like usual I waited to see what was going on before jumping in like when I first started, I always judged too fast and sometimes made the mistake of webbing up the wrong guy.  
  
The bank was surrounded by police officers, one of them was holding a microphone asking the robbers to let the hostages go.  
  
“Alright, better go in quietly then.”  
  
I went off to the vent on top of the roof on the bank, after I infiltrated inside, I looked at the hostages. There were eighteen of them, being held at gunpoint by two men in masks. I then used Mini Spy to inspect the volt, there was a total of three men in there. Of course, I won’t forget about that one-man screaming demands at the door, he was kind of annoying.  
  
I went off to the three masked men in the volt, one of them was standing alone, I webbed him up to the ceiling, using my web sheet to creating a cocoon around the man’s body, covering his mouth to keep him quiet. “One down, five more to go.” I whispered. I went off to the two that were alone in the volt landing between them, I webbed both of their mouths before pushing them both to a wall and webbing them yet again.  
  
I felt my Spidey-Sense went off, it was telling me that someone saw me, but it was none threatening, probably just a hostage, probably.  
  
“What the hell are you doing here?!” Someone whispered, I turned around in shock, it was Hawkeye, the Hawkeye! He had his bow and everything, what was he doing here? Not that I’m complaining.  
  
“How did you even get in?” He asked me a question, stay calm.  
  
“I came in through the vents, how about you.”  
  
“I also come through the vents. Look, what are you doing here?”  
  
I pointed at the two men that were now stuck on the wall, then the man on the ceiling. “I’m here to help.”  
  
“That is um… creepy.” He paused. “Anyway, I took care of the two guys holding up the hostages, I came here to take care of these guys but…I guess you got them”  
  
“Yeah, well did you also take care of the guy with the microphone?”  
  
“What? If I took down that guy out first everyone would have been alerted.”  
  
“Then why is it quiet?”  
  
We both understood our mistake and ran out of the volt together. As soon as the man in question saw us, he quickly went and grabbed the closest hostage, he pointed a gun on her. The man was being smart about it too, he was holding the gun behind her head instead of on the side, I won’t be able to snatch it from him this way.  
  
“Don’t move or I’ll shot!”  
  
The hostage was a female, about 40 years old and she is crying, I always hated to see someone cry. It doesn’t matter if they are an adult or a kid, it just wasn’t right. I have to do something.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay, we won’t move, just let her go.” I was holding my hands up, so did Hawkeye.  
  
“Listen man, letting her go would bring you less trouble.” Stated Hawkeye.  
  
I was kind of happy having him beside me, he probably has a plan to save her.  
  
I could feel my Spidey-Sense going off, we didn’t have a lot of time, I looked over to Hawkeye and realize that he looked worried. It was then that I understood he probably doesn't have a plan at all. Shit, this is bad. I have to do something, anything. Maybe a distraction?  
  
“Hey listen, if you don’t let her go I will… Summon my army of spiders!”  
  
The masked man stood still, paying full attention to me. “Your bluffing, you can’t summon spiders.”  
  
“Yes I can, why do you think I’m called Spider-man.” I was making spider-like movements with my fingers as I came closer to him. “I will make them crawl all over you, making them go in your ears, your hair…” He was starting to loosen his hold on the girl, fearing the thought of having spiders all over him. For a moment I felt bad for him, just a little.  
  
“You look like the type of guy that would hate tarantulas-”  
“Please don’t!” The masked man exclaimed, letting the girl go and dropping the gun, he was looking at Hawkeye for help.  
  
After the hostages were let out and the bad guys were dragged in the police cars, I heard Hawkeye screaming my name.  
  
“Hey Spider-man, good work in there. And that lie really helped… You were lying, right?”  
  
“About what?” I did not understand his question. Until I saw Hawkeye’s eyes widening with fear and taking a couple of steps backward. “Ohhhhh, no-no-no-no. I mean yes, I was joking about the spider thing. It’s not true!” I was nervously moving my hands trying to explain the misunderstanding.  
  
“Okay, okay, I just wanted to make sure you know.” He paused. “Anyway, you did good, still creepy how you cocoon that guys though. When we cross path again, remind me not to get on your bad side.”  
  
“I will, anyway big fan by the way. If I wasn’t in a hurry I would of let you sign my mask.” I shot a web and swigged away to the Tower because guess what, I'm late.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the 'being able to control spiders' was in one of the Marvel comic books. I'm sure some of you know what I'm talking about. :p


	8. Bruce meets Peter

#### Bruce’s View

My expedition with SHIELD went as smoothly as I would hope it would go. But seriously I wish people will learn that working in a lab with a high exposure of radiation is dangerous, even if they were wearing protective uniforms. I’m at least happy no one died before I came with a possible cure, or at least that’s what they told me.  
  
“Welcome back Mister Banner.”  
  
“Hey Jarvis, how is everyone doing?” I always asked JARVIS how the group was doing before entering the Avengers floor, he would sometimes tell me that everything is silent, or most of the time he would tell me that the team is having another fight or competition, I like to be prepared. Not that I mind when they are loud, they are my friends after all. But I do prefer when it’s quiet.  
  
“Everyone has been doing fine and are at different location of the tower, it has been quiet.”  
  
“Alright, tell Tony I will join him in the lab in an hour, I have something I want to show him” It was nothing too important, just pictures of the weird lab he wanted to see.  
  
“Actually, Mister Banner, Tony will like to see you now. He wanted me to tell you that there is someone he wants you to meet.”  
  
“Oh… I um.” Tony knows I’m not good with people, he also knows that I don’t like having strangers around, mostly because I have a destructive monster living inside of me.  
  
“Um, tell him that’s not a good idea.” After a few seconds my phone rang, it was Tony.  
  
“No Tony.”  
  
*“Come on Bruce, you’re going to like him, maybe not as much as he will like you though.”*  
  
“Tony, I just come back from a long trip. I’m pretty sure I look, and smell like crap. Plus I’m tiered.”  
  
“Believe me when I say he won’t care how crappy you look, and you can sleep latter anyway.” That’s easy for him to say.  
  
I wasn’t even done with the phone conversation when the elevator door opened up to the lab.  
  
“I apologize Mister Banner. Boss told me to bring you to the lab.” Of course he did.  
  
“It’s okay Jarvis.” I kind of knew Tony would have dragged me anyway. So, I closed my phone and walked in looking for the millionaire in question. “So, is you guy down in the lobby?”  
  
“No he’s actually late, but he will be here in a couple of minutes.” He came standing next to me and started to brush off dirt and folds off of my shirt. “You look like shit.”  
  
“Thanks, Tony.”  
  
He stopped messing around when JARVIS spoke up.  
  
“Sir, Mister Parker has arrived and is on his way.”  
  
“Finally.” Tony turned me around so I was facing the elevator with him.  
  
“Wait? Is he coming to the lab?” Because that would be weird, since Tony doesn’t let anyone beside me, Pepper and sometimes an Avenger with food in his lab.  
  
“Yep, while you were gone, I found someone to help me around, he’s been in the lab for only a couple weeks and let me tell you, he’s good. I even though on keeping him around.”  
  
I was getting anxious, I don’t know who was going to come out of the elevator door but he sounded important. I’m even sure he would look neat and professional. And when he’s going to ask me questions, I’m positively sure I will start stuttering. This will be humiliating for me.  
  
But the door opened and I saw a kid. Messy hair and wrinkle shirt, he took one step in the lab before he stopped dead in his tracks staring at me, jaw wide open.  
  
“Hey kid, you’re late. Again” Tony switched place and was standing next to the boy, his arm made his way around the kids’ shoulder. “Go introduce yourself while I start preparing.” He told him before he patted the kids back and walked off.  
  
“Your…Your Bruce Banner.” He still hasn’t moved  
  
“Um, yes, and who might you be?” I came closer to him, extending my hand for him to shake. He did, with both of his hands.  
  
“H-hey, I’m Peter Parker, but that’s not important right now I mean…your Bruce Banner. Your work on Grammar Radiation is amazing, I learned so much from you Mister Banner and meeting you is a huge dream of mine.” He was still shaking my hand. It was funny.  
  
“Thanks. You um, understood my work?” Which is impressive if he did.  
  
“I did, you were the reason I started science at the age of Seven Mister Banner.”  
  
Seven? Really? I don’t know if this was a prank from Tony or if he was real. “Well that’s um, I don’t know what to say.” The boy named Peter then realized he was still holding on to me and let go, frantically apologizing. He was pleasant in a way.  
  
“Peter! Invite Bruce over here! We are going to continue this week’s project with him!” Tony yelled at the other end of the lab.  
  
“Uhm… Mister Banner, would you like to join us?”  
  
“I would love to. And please, call me Bruce.”  
  
“I will Mister Bruce.” He had one of the largest smiles on his face, it was refreshing to see someone so pure. Someone who lives a normal life, one that doesn’t carry around the weight of responsibility on his back.  
  
“Just call me Bruce, no Mister.”  
  
“Okay Bruce.” On the other end of the lab Tony dropped some tools in pure shock.  
  
“What!? Why do you call him by his first name and I’m still ‘Mister Stark!? I want another kid to replace this defective one!”  
  
Peter laughed and ran towards Tony yelling “No refunds Mister Stark!”  
  
Only a few hours went by and I was having fun. I will also admit that Peter was brilliant for his age. While we were working on ‘sticky gloves?’ (Why? I don’t know but apparently, they have already made many varieties of sticky gloves before I got here.) But Tony refused all of them, saying ‘It’s not it’ or something among those lines, even refused the one we made today.  
  
Eventually JARVIS let Peter know that it was 20:00, he got his backpack together and left, saying his farewells.  
  
“So, what do you think?” Tony said right after the elevator door closed.  
  
“He’s a good kid. Makes me want to teach him everything I now, like a mentor. Is that weird?”  
  
“About that, I already called shotgun on the mentor thing.”  
  
I chuckled. “I’m happy I’m not the only weird one. By the way, what’s up with the gloves? Was it Peter’s idea?”  
  
“No actually it was mine, I meet this guy named Spider-man while you were gone. Long story short, I want to know how he climbs walls, I also want to know what his webs are made out of, but apparently, I need the liquid form. So, until I meet Web Head again, I decided on figuring out how he sticks to walls, still no luck.”  
  
“What about the bioelectric glove Peter made, it works.”  
  
“It does, but I don’t see Web Head using hugs ass metal gloves to climb walls.” Tony brought up a picture of Spiderman.  
  
“Okay… You could always meet up with him.”  
  
“I tried that Bruce, but he keeps leaving before I could get to him.”  
  
“Alright, well I’m going to leave before you come up with more ideas, I still need that shower.” Tony wasn’t listening to me, he was in his own trains of thoughts.  
  
“I wonder if he uses some type of suction cups?”  
  
Yep, better leave now.


	9. Octopus

####  Peter’s View 

These last couple of weeks I told myself I was dreaming, or maybe dead. Because being in the same lab as Tony Stark and Bruce Banner for months now feels…unreal, a fantasy. But the constant pain on my shoulders provided by this weird man with four added robot arms on his back, reminded me how real this all is.  
  
“Impressive Spider-man, your reflexes are as fast as I hoped it would be.”  
  
“You know, not that I reject your compliments or anything, but you're starting to sound like a creep. Who are you anyway?” I can tell he’s smarter than the rest of the villains I fought. I tried staying out of his reach by webbing his weird arms, but he started to use civilians as a means to get me closer to him, his plan worked and my left arm got injured badly.  
  
“My name is Doctor Octavius.” Two of his robot arms came rushing towards me, I dodge both of them with a flip in the air, webbing the two claws to the ground in the process.  
  
“Wait. You're telling me your name’s Octavius?”  
  
“Why yes, I see you recognize it?” He said while cutting his bindings.  
  
“No, it’s just that I found your Villain name!” I started snorting as I thought of his name. “Listen to this. Since your name starts with Oct and you have eight limbs you should be known as. Drum roll please… ‘Doctor Octopus!” I know it sounded stupid but I found it funny, plus I needed to distract him.  
  
“Do not mock my name, Spider-man. I am a brilliant man, one that will not be disrespected by a bug like you!” Finally, that stupid grin he had through the whole battle was replaced with a mad sneer, not that I was creeped out or anything, totally not.  
  
“What? I was sure you were going for the octopus look, my bad.” He started attacking more furiously, while I started dodging in a less crowded area.  
  
I tried webbing his visions, but those stupid arms of his always got in the way and blocked it, guess he’s not the type to get webbed in the face multiple times. Gosh, I really hate when villains learn.  
  
“Do you really think using the same tricks on me would work?”  
  
“Hey, can’t blame me for trying Doctor Octopus.”  
  
“My name is Octavius!” As he screamed his name two of his robot arms came straight at me, but this time when I dodged Octavius hit a fire hydrant that was behind me. With the impact, the pump disconnected and the water started spurting from the ground, covering Oto in water. I placed myself behind the doctor and shot an eclectic web at his back, shocking him and his mechanical arms, rendering them useless for the time being.  
  
I took that moment to jump on his back and take hold of one of his robot arms before pulling as hard as I can, seeing sparks in the prosses.  
  
“AHHHHHH!” Octavius was screaming, not in rage but in pain.  
  
I stopped pulling, only realizing that his arms most be connected to his nervous system, I was hurting him, simulating amputation. I stopped.  
  
“Oh my gosh, I-I didn’t know.” My Spidey-Sense went off, but I was too freaked out about my action that I didn’t pay attention and got hit on the side by Octavius, I flew across the street hitting a wall. (Correction, breaking a wall.)  
  
My chest hurt, my arm is throbbing and I swear I’m hearing thruster, did I hit my head too hard?  
  
“You alright Webs? It looks like you could use some help.” I looked up, Iron Man was hovering above me. Great. How humiliating.  
  
“What makes you say that Mister Sta…I mean… Iron man.” It’s going to be hard talking to him. “What are you even doing here?”  
  
“Trying to find you, I wanted to talk.” Iron Man landed beside me while extending his hand for me. I took the offer and felt happy with how Tony was careful when he was helping me get up. “You look beat up Spidey, how about I get you to my Tower and fix you up.”  
  
“As much as I love the offer, my fight with Octavius isn’t done.” I looked back to where I last left Otto before realizing he was gone.  
  
“Where did he go?”  
  
“Who?” Iron Man was looking around.  
  
“Octavius, he was right there.” This is not good, this will bite me in the ass in the future. “I have to find him.” I started running but Iron Man grabbed my good arm and stopped me.  
  
“Listen, not that I’m concern or anything, but I just saw you go straight through a wall and your arm is bleeding… a lot, I think you should at least take a break.”  
  
“Thanks for the offer, but if I don’t stop him then who knows what he’s going to do later, plus I’m fine.”  
  
“You don’t look fine, so how about I fly you to the tower, my medic team will take care of you, while I go look for your guy.”  
  
“We don’t have time for that.” If Tony has to take a trip to the Tower to drop me off then go look for Otto then we are going to lose him, I don’t want to risk that. I hope Tony understands.  
  
I heard Tony sigh in frustration before saying. “Fine, but at least let me help you. How does he look like?”  
  
Having Tony help me as Iron Man again is awesome! I really hope this will becomes a thing. “Ok. So, he’s wearing green.”  
  
“Okay… I need more info than that, Webs.”  
  
“Right. Let see… He’s also a little bit on the chubby side.”  
  
“Noted.”  
  
“And he also has four robotic arms on his back.”  
  
“… Why didn’t you start with that?” He flew off, telling JARVIS to look for a man with extra limbs. Leaving me here like the idiot I am. Stupid me. Honestly, I don’t know why I didn’t start off with that.  
  
I went off the opposite direction Tony went. Having high hope on finding Otto, since I have Iron Man on my side.

  


####  Tony’s View 

  


I spend hours looking for the guy Spider-man described, although as more hours went by the more frustrated I got, I scanned every building and even asked Clint to look at security cameras, I mean it’s not like this Otto guy can disappear in a group of crowds. I hope Webs had better luck on his end.  
  
I turned to the last direction I saw Spiderman when JARVIS spoke.  
  
“Sir, Peter had texted you.” Crap, I forgot about Peter, he must be wondering where I was.  
  
“Read it for me JARVIS.”  
  
“Right away Sir, it says ‘Sorry, I can’t come today, staying at school for a project. Sad emoji.”  
  
Well, I guess this gives me more time with Web Head when I bring him back, but still, I would have liked for Peter to be there when we figure out Spider-man’s web formula.  
  
“JARVIS, text him this. Finish what you have to do, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Would you like me to add an emoji, Sir?”  
  
“Never.”  
  
I spend five minutes looking for Spider-man before I caught sight of him on a roof with a phone. I landed next to him. “Well. I’m happy to now I’m the only one working.” I said sarcastically.  
  
“Sorry, I had to take a break. So I told myself, ‘why not send Mini Spy to look around until I feel better.’”  
  
Shit, his arm looks even worse, I knew I should have brought him the Tower. The only question is why does he have to go all Captain America on me and tell me that he was A-Okay! Actually, second question. “Who is Mini Spy?”  
  
“It’s my robot, he’s almost here.” Spider-man was still on his phone, and from what I saw he was controlling (what I assume) is his robot with it. That’s when I saw it, a hand size spider hovering beside Spider-man.  
  
“This is Mini Spy, say hello Mini Spy.” I waited a solid fifteen seconds for a response, none came. “He says hi.” Spider-man says.  
  
“No, no he certainly didn't.” I don’t know why but I can’t stop smiling under the mask by how amused I was by this scenario, it felt familiar somehow as if I knew him. Although the awful reminder of Spider-man’s arm reminded me that a doctor was needed and this conversation is over.  
  
“Alright Web-Head, hop on I’ll bring you to the tower for a checkup.”  
  
“Oh, um… I’m fine, really, I can head back home-“  
  
“Hold that thought, actually don’t. Because I’m bringing you to the Tower whether you like it or not, I don’t want you swinging around with that wound anymore, so either you hitch a ride with the Iron Man suit or I call someone to pick us up in one of my cars.”  
  
Spidey finally gave up and took a ride with the suit.


	10. Got a Spider in my house

#### Peter’s View 

The flight to tower took forever, the pain on my arm really hurt (Dam your sharp robotic claw, Otto). Although I can’t complain, flying on the back of the Iron Man suit was exhilarating and I was almost able to take my mind off the constant pain on my arm that is taking forever to heal.  
  
When we arrived at the tower, I jumped off the suit before it withdrew itself from Tony Stark, disappearing completely. “JARVIS, call Doctor Isabelle and Bruce to my location.” Tony brought me to the medic room and asked me to sit on the bed. “It won’t be too long Webhead.”  
  
I was nervous, I was never treated for a wound when I started being Spider-man, I was always the one to bandage myself up and left my fast healing to do the rest.  
  
My thoughts were cut off by a feminine voice that came barging in the room. “Tony, I swear if this is another one of your projects gone wrong and exploded again, I’m leaving!” She stopped when she saw me. “Who is this?”  
  
“Your patient.”  
  
Bruce came in next. “Tony, there was an emergency?” Bruce also stopped when he saw me. “Spider-man?”  
  
Tony looked annoyed by now. “Yes, now please, if you wouldn’t mind.”  
  
Both of the doctors got closer to me, inspecting me before Isabelle spoke up in a calm voice. “Mind letting go?” I didn’t realize I was holding my left arm until now, so I obliged and slowly but surely, I let go. It hurt like a mother trucker when I did.  
  
“I’ll have to cut a part of your suit to take a better look.” She said, getting the scissors that Bruce passed while Tony found a seat further back in the room, he started to look through his phone.  
  
When they got the sleeve off, I was able to hear sharp breath intakes from both doctors.  
  
“I’ll get the table prepared.” Bruce said and took off. Which got a reaction from Tony as he came close to take a better look.  
  
“What the Fuck.”  
  
I also looked at my wound and was horrified. The cut was deeper than I thought, and because of the light in the room, I was able to see a silver metal lodge into my arm, which would probably explain why it’s still bleeding and not healing.  
  
Bruce came back with the supplies. He also got anesthetic. “Are there any other injuries we should know about?” He asked.  
  
“I’m sure he has broken bones, I saw him flying through a wall.” Tony added.  
  
“Um, are you planning on putting me to sleep?” I cut them off, I must have sounded nervous.  
  
“Yes, we need to get that metal out of your arm and stop the bleeding.” Bruce then whispered. “And don’t worry, I won’t let Tony look under the mask if that’s what you are worried about.”  
  
I could feel Tony role his eyes and whispering the word traitor under his breath.  
  
In the end, I agreed with Bruce, he promised me he wouldn’t try to find out my identity and made Tony promised as well. I trust Bruce, spending weeks with him has taught me that he is an honest man and won’t try to pry his nose in others business. Tony… total opposite, I hope they’re going to keep an eye on him.  
  
Isabelle pulled my Spider-mask up to my nose and placed the sleeping gas mask on. It took a couple of seconds before I felt the effect and went off to sleep.

  


#### Tony’s View

  


I was finally able to bring Spider-man to the tower, and after a quick check-up from Isabelle and Bruce I would be able to get my answers on his webs and how he climbs walls, also… Why spandex?  
  
But then Isabelle took his sleeve off and I realized that Spider-man didn’t just have a paper cut. Because Holy Crap! I thought his arms would come off at any second. He didn’t seem to realize the situation he was in and complained when Bruce told him that he had to knock him out for surgery.  
  
In the end, he complied and was lying asleep, his Spider-man mask back at its original place after they were done with the anesthetic.  
  
It took them five minutes to attaching Spidey with some wires and getting everything ready.  
  
“Tony, I need you to wait outside.” Isabelle told me.  
  
“Fine by me, but once you’re done, I’m looking behind that mask.”  
  
“I’m not going to let you do that Tony, we promised him.” Bruce said.  
  
“Common Bruce, you know I’m a curious man by nature.” I made my way outside, but before I left, I was able to hear a faint voice saying “You promised.”  
  
I turned around, hoping that I just imagined the voice. But Bruce and Isabelle also looked at Spider-man in shocked. There was no way he was awake.  
  
But I saw him, we all saw him turning his head towards me.  
  
“How?” Isabelle looked dumbfounded, heck I’m sure I was too.  
  
“JARVIS, why isn’t he asleep?” I asked.  
  
Since Spidey was hooked up on my machine, JARVIS should know what was going on.  
  
“Sir, it seems that Spider-man has a fast healing metabolism and has counter-attack the effect of the anesthetic in under seven minutes.”  
  
You have to be kidding me. “So what? We have to try again or do we need to use something else?”  
  
Bruce answered me this time. “We can’t risk him waking up and freaking out, and even if we do use another type of sedative, he may wear it off in a few minutes, we can’t overdose him either.”  
  
“Which means?” Please don’t imply what I think you're implying.  
  
“He has to be awake, we will use morphine but he will wear it off eventually.”  
Bruce took care of the morphine while Isabelle started the surgery, they were planning on giving him a small dose and then gradually gave him more, but after a certain amount they had to stop and Spider-man would have to go through the rest of the procedure without the help of pain relievers.  
  
It took a while but they finally got the scrap of metal out. But at the same time, Bruce was done with the morphine.  
  
“Fascinating.” I overheard Isabelle talking while she was stitching up Spidey.  
  
“What is?” I came closer, curious by what she was talking about.  
  
“Once I removed the scrap from his arm his body started to heal immediately, it’s slow but if you look close enough you can see it repair itself.”  
  
Spider-man gave out a small shaky laugh. “Great, so you can… ouch… stop now.”  
  
“No can do, I still have to close that wound.”  
  
“Dam.” I can tell the morphine started to worn out, he was twitching and holding his breath each time Isabelle poked him with the needle and string.  
  
“You know Webs, I always wanted a fast healing metabolism.” I said trying to distract him.  
  
“I thought it was pretty cool too, but I also… erg… have to eat a lot to keep up with it.”  
  
He’s like Steve, figures. Although I wonder how he ended up as Spiderman. Was he like Steve? Was he created in a lab to become a super soldier? “How did you get your powers? What’s your origin story Spider-man?”  
  
“Ha… you’re not going to believe… erg… I um…” He was struggling to talk, I should probably wait until all this was over.  
  
“You know what Webs, let us talk about this latter.” This was painful to watch. Isabelle wasn’t even halfway done with him. “Did you know…I use to carry around a car battery when I first got my ack reactor.” What was I doing?  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, I carried that thing like a football under my armpit.”  
  
He was laughing, it was coarse and painful to hear but I was relief to hear him. I don’t know why but he reminded me of Peter somehow. It scares me to even think that Peter is on that operating table.  
  
After Isabelle finally finished, she told Spidey she wanted to take an X-ray, but that stupid moron wanted to leave, saying that he was fine and hated to be a burden. He even started walking and jumping around to prove his point. Fucking idiot.  
  
But then I heard his stomach grumbling. “Well, you can’t leave on an empty stomach, how about I order pizza.”  
  
“No. no, you don’t have to-.”  
  
“Look, feeding you will help you heal faster, metabolism and all right?”  
  
“It. Um… Yes.”  
  
“Then it’s decided, follow me.”  
  
Isabelle also followed us, she wanted to watch over Spider-man and make sure he was fine, while Bruce stayed behind to clean up.


	11. What should I do?

#### Bruce’s View 

After I cleaned everything up, I went back to my lab with Spider-man’s DNA sample. After what happened today, I want to find a solution for the Hero and create a painkiller that will last longer.  
  
But then I looked at the blood cells and realized that Spiderman’s DNA was exposed to a high quantity of radiation, one that changed his genetics. He… wasn’t fully human anymore.  
  
I don’t know if I should tell SHIELD or keep this to myself, I mean it wasn’t any of my business to start with. Maybe I should ask for Tony’s opinion.  
  
I took the elevator to the Avengers floor, once I arrived, I instinctively went looking in the kitchen, knowing that Tony is always going to be near his coffee maker. But this time he wasn’t, he was in the living room watching Clint and Spiderman play Mario Cart.  
  
“Um. Tony?”  
  
“Bruce! Perfect timing, come watch Clint finally get his ass kicked.”  
  
As I came closer, I saw Clint losing his mind. He was swearing his mouth off and threw the controller across the room. Guess he lost?  
  
“How in the fuck!” Clint was angry, yet astonished. “You cheated didn’t you!”  
  
Spider-man was holding his hands up in surrender, trying his hardest not to laugh. “I swear I didn’t. If you want to, we can play another game?”  
  
Clint was defeated, his anger vanished all of a sudden. “Nah, you already beat me three times.”  
  
“Actually, it was five.” Tony intervenes.  
  
“Shut it, Tony!... Anyway, a promise is a promise. But next time you come by I’ll have a game you won’t be able to defeat me. Then you will have no choice but to let me try your web-shooters.”  
  
“We’ll have to be playing a singing game if you want to beat me.” Spider-man taunted.  
  
“Then it shall be.”  
  
It was hilarious seeing Clint and Spiderman, they were acting like little kids. Clint even tried to tackle Spider-man for his web-shooters only to have Spider-man climb the ceiling and having Isabelle screaming at both of them, saying that he was injured and shouldn’t be chased around or climbs walls. But surprisingly Spider-man’s wounds seemed better already.  
  
But enough said, I came here to talk to Tony.  
  
“Hey, Tony, I need to talk to you.”  
  
“Sure. Hey Web-Head? Better still be there by the time I come back. We have a lot to talk about.”  
  
Spider-man acknowledges his request with a thumbs up.  
  
“Alright what’s up?” Tony must have figured that it was private and started walking to the kitchen.  
  
“Well, the thing is, I discovered something new and I don’t know if I should tell SHIELD.”  
  
“Alright?” Tony was getting another coffee ready.  
  
“It’s about Spider-man.” There’s no turning back now. “I found something in his DNA.”  
  
“You did what now? Bruce, I knew you had it in you, digging your nose in someone else business, I’m proud of you.”  
  
“No, it’s not like that its… just listen, his gene was exposed to radiation, one high enough to kill a normal human. I don’t know how he survived but his DNA has changed in a way that he’s not fully human anymore.”  
  
“So… He wasn’t given the same treatment as Steve?”  
  
“No, far from that. We could say his genetics are like the one I have when I become the Hulk, the only difference is that he still has most of his human gene. But…”  
  
“But what?”  
  
“Here’s the thing. What will happen if someone were to fill in those human gaps and replace them with the none human part of his gene? Will he become stronger and faster, maybe even dangerous and uncontrollable, what if people use him?”  
  
Tony got my message and started to get worried. “You think SHIELD will use him?”  
  
“I don’t know Tony. That’s why I want your opinion.”  
  
“Bruce, SHIELD will always try to create and find more weapons, whether they’re human or object. Worst scenario, SHIELD does use Spider-man as a weapon, or best-case scenario… They make him an Avenger and keep an eye on him.”  
  
“So, I keep this to myself or do I tell them? You are being very confusing.”  
  
Tony took a deep breath, thinking for a moment before answering. “Listen, if you were able to find all this information with a simple blood sample, then who knows how long it will take SHIELD to find out as well. If I were you, I wouldn’t tell them, at least if something bad happens to Spidey it wouldn’t be on you.”  
  
Tony has a point, but staying silent could also have consequences. Who knows, maybe SHIELD will protect Spiderman from other organization such as Hydra.  
  
I must have looked hesitant since Tony came up with another solution. “Look, Bruce, how about we talk to Webs about this? We could let him decide.” He’s right, why haven’t I thought of that.  
  
I agreed and Tony went ahead to find Spider-man. Although we couldn’t find him.  
  
“Clint, where’s Spidey?” Tony’s head looked around the living room, probably in hopes that Spider-man would appear upon hearing his name.  
  
“He jumped out the window.” Clint said, casually pointing at an open window.  
  
“… You just let him leave? Where’s Isabelle? Isn’t she supposed to be watching over him?”  
  
“She was, but she got a text and she had to leave.”  
  
“Jarvis?” Tony sounded disappointed.  
  
“Sorry Boss, I tried to stop him.”  
  
Tony rubbed his forehead before leaving, saying how useless everyone was.  
  
While I stayed in the middle of the living room, wondering if Spider-man overheard the conversation.

  


#### Peter’s View

  


There were two things I learned while staying in the Tower. One; Stitches helps my healing regeneration, It only took two hours before it closed! Two…  
  
“… Bruce Banner… is the Hulk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you still like it though.


	12. Saved by the food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has multiple points of view. So they are each going to be short.

#### Nick Fury’s View

A few weeks ago, I got a report from both Natasha and Clint about Spider-man, they have concluded that he has super strength, agility, fast reflex and they are convinced that he makes his own gadgets, which suggest he could be a genius.  
  
As for his identity, they still don’t know, but they both say he is 5 foot 8 and sounds older than 23.  
  
In other words, we have nothing on Spider-man, I have promised the council I would find out Spider-man’s identity, but each time I send out my men to follow him he would always turn around the corner and disappear as if he knew he was being followed. But on rare occasion, my best men would have cornered him only to be wedded up on walls. It’s starting to get on my nerves.  
  
As I explained the council as to why I lack information on Spider-man, they told me that I’m not taking things seriously. That Spider-man could be a threat and needs to be brought in for questioning and testing.  
  
“Have you forgotten multiple of you men were immobilized by the vigilante, Fury?”  
  
“No, but none were injured in the process.” I counter back.  
  
“True, but not even one of your men was able to lay a hand on the vigilante. He is more powerful than we thought” One of them said. “You need to involve the Avengers and bring him in, use force if needed.” Another said before they ended the conversation.  
  
They are right, but I'm not taking him in by force, I’ll have to analyze his patterns and patrol routine, then I’ll call the Avengers and hope they can talk there way through without a fight.

  


#### Peter’s View

  


For the first time I was able to arrive at the Tower earlier, it was because Aunt May finished working and gave me a ride. So, I guess for the time being I could visit the lounge room and look around, maybe grab some food.  
  
I knew where the cafeteria was, but I never got the chance to visit it, and like every other room in the tower it was gigantic. Their place was vast with multiple chairs and table, there was even multiple indoors balcony on a second floor. Surprisingly there wasn’t a lot of people here, probably all busy. What a waste.  
  
I spotted the long table that contained all the food and beverages, a man was helping himself to some food. I couldn’t see his face from behind, but I recognize that blond hair and those blue hearing aid, it was Clint! I am so pranking him!  
  
While thinking of a prank a thought occurred to me, while I played video games with Clint not long ago, he told me that no one was able to sneak up on him because of the hearing aids. Apparently, he would always keep the volume on the device higher than what the average human can hear. He even challenged me to try. That settles it, I’m sneaking up on him.  
  
I set my bag and left my shoes near a table before slowly making my way to Clint, using my own super-hearing to make sure I don’t make a sound. It took around two agonizing minutes before finally reaching him, thanking the Gods that Clint was still selecting his food.  
  
What can I say? Boo? No no… I could whisper, ‘Stealth level increase.’ That’s just stupid. As I was coming up with deferent ideas, I looked at Clint’s plate and realized how hungry I was.  
  
“That looks good.”  
  
Clint only flinch a little bit. I felt my Spidey-Sense go off but it faded as quickly as Clint took the second to inspect me. “Hey, you lost kid?”  
  
It was then I realized my stupid mistake, the identity mistake. I’m not Spiderman right now! I messed up! Come up with a distraction, or come up with a lie. “No, I em… you see… I um, work here?”  
Wait, that’s not a lie? And why do I have to sound so hesitant about that statement?  
  
“You don’t sound sure.” Yeah, no kidding, it’s what I just told myself.  
  
Alright then, back to plan A, distraction. “Jarvis? Please back me up.” I said while looking at the ceiling.  
  
“Barton, Sir Peter has been working under the care of Tony Start.”  
  
“He what?” Did I make things worse? Clint looked at me with disbelief and distrust. “You and I need to talk.”  
  
I gulped.

  


####  Tony’s View

  


“I swear if he doesn’t have a good excuse as to why he’s late I’m going to make him work on Bucky’s arm alone.” I said to no one in particular.  
  
I waited, it was strangely quiet without Peter, even while I worked on my suit. I’ve grown used to Peter’s questions when he wanted to learn more, or even how he jokes around when he messed up, at first I thought it was because he didn't care, I later learn that he was actually really stressed about it and didn't know how to react to it, which is hilarious. It was always different when he was around, never boring either.  
  
“Where the hell is Peter?” I told to myself, but Jarvis took it as a question to be answered.  
  
“Boss, Peter is with Barton in the lounge room on the third floor.”  
  
“… Come again.”  
  
“He’s with Barton on the third-”  
  
I didn’t let Jarvis finish as I rushed to the elevator. This is a problem, because of the new ‘protocol’ by Nick Fury, anyone I invite over needs a background check or be interrogated, for ‘safety issue’. Peter always skipped all of them, and by ‘skip’ I mean I sneak him in the lab each and every time.  
  
Once I finally reached the third floor, I rushed to the lounge room, hoping Clint isn’t scaring Peter.  
  
As I reached the room and saw them, both eating at a table, laughing. Fuck, it’s worse than I thought. He’s becoming friends with Clint.  
  
“Nope, I’m stopping this conversation here, Peter your late and Clint you stay away from him.” Peter must have realized the time and came standing beside me, probably waiting for me to go. While I was standing between Peter and Clint, making a wall of some sort. Why? I have no clue.  
  
“Come on Tony, what’s the harm in talking anyway. We could totally be brothers with the fact that we have so many things in common.” Clint complained.  
  
“I don’t care, I don’t want him becoming stupid because of you.” I walked off, hearing Clint saying that I acted like I mama bear.  
I was holding on to Peter’s shoulder until we reached the elevator.  
  
“What did he tell you?” I asked Peter.  
  
“Nothing big, at first he was suspicious of me since I was working with you and he thought I was a spy, which I’m not, I promise. But then we talked about stuff like favorite food and games.”  
  
Great, I just hope he didn’t make an amazing first impression on Clint. Also, I don't act like a mama bear? So you can suck it Clint.

  
"Peter, tie your shoelace you're going to trip and hurt yourself."

#### 

  


#### Natasha’s View

  


  
“Someone, other than me, sneaked up on you?” Which is impressive, since Clint never lets his guard down, even when he’s messing around or sleeping.  
  
“Yeah, at first Peter was suspicious, but in the end, I realized he was just shy.” Clint said.  
  
“Did you do a background check?”  
  
“Yeah, I just came back from that, I got the documents right here.” He showed me the papers and starting to read over them. “His father and mother worked for Oscorp. But both died when Peter was six-year-old. After the incident, he moved with his only family relative which are his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker. But the uncle died a year ago. The reason he’s at the Tower is that he’s stupidly smart and have an internship here. And from what Peter told me, Tony just invited him to the lab. I even checked the footage to make sure he was telling the truth.” Clint passed me the documents that were based on Peter.  
  
I check the documents and decided to talk to Peter and inspect him myself as I walked toward the elevator.  
  
“Don’t scare him too much Nat, he’s really a good kid.” Clint said before the door to the elevator closed.  
  
As soon as the elevator opens to the lab, I could hear Tony swearing in my direction.  
  
“Kid, remember what I told you about her?”  
  
This ‘Peter’ looked straight at me before quickly responding to Tony. “I forgot everything you told me about her Mr. Stark.” Which made Tony rub his forehead.  
  
I walked straight to the kid, seeing his eyes widen in fright while he stayed on his chair motionless.  
  
When I reached him I asked one simple question. “Quick, what’s the first thing that comes to your mind.”  
  
“You’re very intimidating- No! I mean Interesting? Yeah! Interesting! I totally didn’t mean intimidating. Not that you’re not… um…” He looked at Tony for help, which lead to something very interesting. Tony came toward us and placed himself between me and the kid.  
  
“That’s enough, you can leave now.” He crossed his arms and waited for me to leave.  
  
I stud my grounds for a couple of seconds before I give a small smile to Peter with a promise to see him again before leaving him and Tony with their work.  
  
There were two things I learned from Peter. One, he is clumsy with words when he’s put under pressure, which means he can’t lie. Two, Tony is less of a stuck-up when Peter is around, protective even. Interesting.


	13. Meeting Bucky

#### Steve’s View

Every so often I would go visit Bucky on the Helicarrier, to give him company and make sure he was okay. SHIELDs personals told me he was improving, they also suggested to give him a regular walk outside, with high supervision of course. And since Bucky is more comfortable with me, they asked if I could show him the city. I compiled, I could tell Bucky was getting tired of his room.  
  
I also invited Natasha, it was either have her supervise Bucky or have SHIELDs agents follow us around.  
  
It was fun to hang around Bucky again, we joked around and Natacha even joined in on some few conversations. But I could tell Bucky was on edge, looking back to make sure no one was following. He was also getting uncomfortable as more crowds of people gathered around since someone recognized me through my disguise and told everyone around.  
  
Guess a hat and glasses doesn’t always hide your face, I should have brought a hoodie, like Natasha did.  
“Hey, how about we stop at the Tower and grab something to eat before going back the Helicarrier.” I said. “Plus, it will give you a chance to look around the Avenger Tower, get yourself familiar before you actually move in.” Bucky agreed, probably so he can get off the streets.  
  
We arrived at the Avengers floor and headed towards the kitchen and saw that the refrigerator door was opened, hiding whoever was behind it, at first I thought it was Clint, but once the door closed it revealed a kid, he was wearing headphones and was holding an half-eaten apple in his mouth, he also held a box that contained a whole chocolate cake in his right hand and a plate on his left.  
  
“Hey Peter, I hope you’re planning on sharing.” Nat said, walking toward the kid and getting three other plates for us. He hummed which I presume was a yes to her.  
  
“Um, Nat? Who’s that?” I asked.  
  
The kid just realized I was there and dropped the apple, leaving his jaw opened in surprised, thankfully Nat was already holding the cake and his plate before he dropped those as well.  
  
“You’re Captain America.” He said, getting rid of his headphones  
  
“I am, and you are?”  
  
He tried to form a sentence but was too mesmerized and awestruck to form one. Natacha jumped in.  
  
“This is Peter, he’s working as an intern for Tony.”  
  
“What is he doing on the Avengers floor?” I asked.  
  
“Well, Tony wasn’t feeding him, so I suggested he grabbed some food in are frigid whenever he was hungry.” Natacha was ruffling Peter's hair. “He is always hungry apparently, he keeps coming down for food, I’m surprised you didn’t see him yet.”  
  
I am as well. “Well, pleaser to meet you, Peter.” I extended my hand to shake his. I still don’t think it’s a good idea for a kid to be here.  
  
“Me too Mister Rodgers.” He shook my hand and I was surprised, for a skinny teenager he has a strong grip.  
  
“This is James Barnes.” I introduced him to Bucky.  
  
But Bucky looked hesitant, he was probably scared of hurting him.  
  
As soon as I introduced him, Peter’s attention wasn’t on me anymore, he introduced himself, calling Bucky, ‘Mister Barnes’, which is entertaining.  
  
Peter stayed and ate cake with us, he was really excited and made most of the conversation. I, on the other hand, asked him short questions such as his age and interest. Bucky also started to open up to him, asking him what he was doing with Tony  
  
“I’m working on a robotic left arm, well… I think it’s your left arm?” He was pointing at Bucky’s none existent arm. Bucky nodded to Peter to let him now that he was right. “Do you have any recommendations? Because if you want to, I can make it so that even detached, you would still be able to control it.” There was a short pause before the kid continued. “You know what, scratch that, that would be creepy. Unless you want to prank someone?”  
  
Bucky was smiling through the whole conversation, he even gave a genuine laugh on that last conversation, it was small, but I heard it. “Yeah, I like that idea.” He finally said.  
  
After a while, Peter brought the last piece of cake with a new fork (probably for Tony) and said his farewells before going in the elevator.  
  
“It’s getting late, we should bring James back.” Nat said.  
  
After bringing Bucky back I kept him company for a few hours until it was past 10. Although for the most part we only talked about Peter. I was finally relieved to see Bucky in such a mood, he told me how he felt normal again after talking to the kid. He even commented on how it reminded him of the old days, saying how it reminded him of me when I was as small and skinny as Peter.  
  
I told myself that I will try to Bring Bucky back at the tower so he can talk to Peter again.  
  
I came back to the Tower half asleep, but before going to bed I went to get some water in the kitchen.  
  
But I wasn’t alone, Tony was sitting on a table, papers scattered everywhere with a cup of coffee.  
  
“You never told me you got an intern Tony.” I smiled at him, letting him know that I know about the kid.  
  
“Yeh, he said he meet you.” Tony then looked at me seriously. “And James.” He wasn’t happy.  
  
“I only wanted to show him the Tower Tony.”  
  
“I don’t mind him being in my Tower, but letting him close to Peter?”  
  
“It was fine, Peter is a good kid, I think it will be good for Bucky to talk to someone like him.”  
  
“James is a hypnotized assassin for god’s sake! He could have hurt him and your planning on another meeting?! Do you have a death wish!?”  
  
Tony was furious, it wasn’t the first time I saw him like that, although this was the first time he looked like an adult, a scary one at that.  
  
“Tony, Bucky was brainwashed, it wasn’t his fault he became like this. He is also getting his memory back, he's getting better.” I said  
  
“He is still dangerous.”  
  
“Come on Tony, it was good for him, he really liked the kid.”  
  
“I don’t fucking care, I don’t ever want him in the same room as Peter!”  
  
“He smiled!” Was all I could scream. “For the first time since SHIELD’s program, he gave Peter an honest smile, for God sakes I even heard him laugh because of the kid. Do you know how hard that is to do?”  
  
Tony was silent before speaking up. “Peter does have that effect on people doesn’t he.”  
  
There was a pause.  
  
“Fine, it's not like I can stop the brat when he wants to get some food. But Steve, you will text me when James comes over. He will only be allowed to talk to Peter when I’m in the same room as him, you hear me?”  
  
I was thankful, I really like Peter and the good energy he was giving to Bucky. Plus, I also want to talk to the kid again.  
  
Before I left with my water I asked Tony a quick question. “By the way, do you even feed him? He ate half of the cake when we were with him.”  
  
“No. He never asks me when he’s hungry, although I am happy he comes here for food.” Only because Natacha suggested it.  
  
When I left for bed, I made myself a side note. Order pizza once in a while for Peter.


	14. Thank you, for being there

#### Peter’s View

Never have I ever been in detention, not even once. But here I am, waiting for Aunt May so that the teacher can give me a lecture and let May know what I did.  
  
Flash started it, I was talking about the days I spend with Tony Stark to Ned when suddenly, Flash came out of nowhere and demanded I stop lying. But this time Ned got involved by blocked Flash from me, then Flash pushed Ned. I don’t know what got over me but when Flash shoved Ned and started threatening him, I took a stance and shoved him back… a little harder. He only fell but the teacher saw me do the act.  
  
Of course, we got in trouble, but I made sure Ned wasn’t involved. In the end, Flash and I waited after school so that the teacher could have a word with our parents. We were still waiting for Aunt May.  
  
“How long is this going to take, if that boy just admits that he was lying we could leave already.” Flash’s mom was talking about me. They don’t believe that I’m an intern for Tony Stark, I think the woman is trying to deviate Flashes trouble by blaming me.  
  
“I’m not lying.” I said. Normally I would just give in and say ‘yeah, you’re right, I was lying, let's all get back home and give me a weeks’ worth of detention.’ Which this school will do by the way. They even gave detention to a kid because he mixed up his homework by accident. This school’s law is dumb.  
  
Anyway, back to the point. The reason I’m not backing down to these people is that I respect the meetings that I have with Tony, and right now they want to ban me from telling any of those stories to Ned. Once Aunt May comes in, she can tell them the truth. I just have to hold on a little longer.  
  
“Peter, you are a genius, but telling lies isn’t you, why not admit and save us all the trouble.” The councilor, Mr. Flannigan said.  
  
I really hate this situation, the counselor doesn’t believe in me, there’s even an angry mother giving me that disapproving look.  
  
Then there is Flash. Why was he never in trouble? All those years he called me names while pushing me around and not once has a teacher came to stop him, but then when I defended myself, Boom! Detention! The teacher’s even gaining upon me, all Flash had to say was that I ‘Peter lied to gain attention’ (which apparently is a crime). In this situation, I really wanted to cry. It was just unfair.  
  
I could feel my eyes turning red as I try to hold my tears. They were all against me, even Mr. Flannigan was losing his patient since May was late, they're probably waiting for me to admit my 'lies' so they could all go home.  
  
Finally, there was a knock at the door. “Please come in Miss May.” Flannigan said.  
  
But when the door opened a male voice responded. “Sorry, I’m not May, she couldn’t make it.” It was Tony. “I will be taking her place in this matter.”  
  
All of our jaws (even mine) dropped.  
  
“Alright then, what is this about?” Tony took a chair and sat beside me, clapping his hands together to wake us up from our trance.  
  
Mister Flannigan was still awestruck but was still able to form his words. “You see, we suspected Peter of… lying. But-” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Tony cut in.  
  
“Hold up. He’s in trouble for lying? What was it even about?”  
  
“Um… working with you.” Flannigan said. There was silence.  
  
It only took three seconds before Tony decided to stand up. “Peter we're leaving.” I didn’t hesitate, I followed him to the back of the class before Tony spoke to the counselor again.” By the way, you know how ridiculous this is right?" He wiggled his finger to all of them. "Next time you interrupt me from my work, it better be because Peter accidentally created a black hole, you hear me?” They all nodded, even Flash.  
  
I was finally out of the school and was brought in Tony’s car. I still wanted to cry, but considering Tony is sitting in the back seat with me I held on a bit longer.  
  
“Sorry for troubling you Mister Stark.”  
  
“What are you talking about kid, I don’t mind.” Tony told me, I didn’t dare look at him, I was afraid I would cry if I did. “Peter, for what it’s worth, I would do it again. Seriously, have you seen the look on their face?” He laughs while I nodded, smiling as I remembered their awestruck face.  
  
“I didn’t even know you had May’s number.” I soon said.  
  
“I don’t, but Pepper does.” That explains it. “By the way, what happened?”  
  
“It was so stupid,” I said, but stopped, not wanting to bother him any more than I already did, but he waited for me. So, I decided to keep going, unable to stop.  
  
“I was just talking about yesterday’s project we did together when Flash over herd me and called me a liar, shouted it even. Normally I ignore him but Ned stepped in, then Flash shoved Ned and threatened him. I shoved him back and a teacher saw it.” I was ranting, and I couldn’t stop. “It’s so unfair, the only time I stand up against him I get in trouble. But when it comes to Flash the teacher turns a blind eye to his bullying? It's probably because his perents are rich and he's more important.” There were a sob and a tear at the end of my sentence. “I’m sorry, it’s so stupid, I’m so stupid for crying over this.”  
  
Tony placed his hand on my shoulder. “Listed kid, I’m not the best with words but I want you to know this. You are not stupid, stubborn yes. But not stupid, hell I will make sure that the definition of stupid will be changed to represent these fuckers back there.” I laugh and smiled at him before he continued. “And you know what Peter, you’re allowed to cry. But don’t do it too much.” Then he said sarcastically (I think). “You’re going to break my heart if you do.” I finally looked up at him before letting go a choked laugh.  
  
Tony let go of my shoulder, he changed the subject. “How about you come to the Tower for dinner? Apparently, your Aunt May isn’t going to finish work until nine and I would hate to leave you alone like this.”  
  
“I don’t know Mister Stark.”  
  
“Thor is going to be there.”  
  
I smiled. “You know how to persuade me.”


	15. Lets bring him in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for Thor's point of view, I really tried.

#### Thor’s View

“Friends! I am glad to see you again! What have you been up too!”  
  
It has been too long since my last encounter with my Midgardian friends, I also missed the sweat food they call Pop-Tart, I’ll be sure to bring some more before I have to leave again.  
  
“Thor! What’s up buddy.” Clint greeted me, Steve, Bruce, and Natacha followed. It was a mighty reunion, although some people were missing.  
  
“Where are the rest?” I asked.  
  
“Rhodes is out for a while, and Sam is out to get our food.” Steve answered for me.  
  
“I see, and the man of Iron?”  
  
“Tony is coming back with a visitor.”  
  
Another Midgardian? He must be a new worthy warrior, a new teammate. I can’t wait to meet him.  
  
As time passed by and we told of our stories, the man from the celling spoke, he brought forth the information of Tony’s arrival, and Peter’s?  
  
We all waited in the living room, and to my surprise, Tony brought in a youngling.  
  
“Thor, glad you could make it, I want you to meet Peter.” The man backed away to show me the young one. “Peter, this is Thor. Thor, this is Peter.”  
  
I went to see the one in question, I greeted him and shock his hand, just like Jane showed me on how to greet like a proper Midgardian. She would be proud, I’m sure.  
  
“You are… Oh my God. Like literally God… You're really cool.” I liked him already.  
  
“I thank your praises, I am Thor, son of Odon.”  
  
“I’m Peter, son of… Parker?”  
  
“Well meet, son of Parker! Come drink with us!” I led the son of Parker to the small table and gave him a beer.  
  
“No no no, no beers, he’s a minor.” Tony stole Peter’s beer, to my disappointment I responded. “How should he celebrate with us without a drink!”  
  
“He’ll celebrate with grape juice.” Tony looked at the young one before adding. “Thor, mind telling Peter your fighting stories until I come back, the fun ones, not too bloody.”  
  
“Of course.” I turned to see the young one. “I have many tales of my adventure! Peter, would you like to hear of the time I fought a beast called a Gorr!” Peter was excited, he was also a good listener as I went on with my stories. The others either listed or went on with their own conversation.  
  
After telling my nobble stories, Peter when to get more juice, I followed to retrieve my favorite snacks. I can’t express myself on an empty stomach, that is ridiculous.  
  
As I entered the kitchen, I saw that Peter noticed my hammer on the table, I have left it there so my hands would be free to serve beers to my friend.  
  
Peter was shining with glee to see Mjolnir, the weapon I use to fight many battles. “Would you like to touch it?” Because really, who wouldn’t?  
  
“If you don’t mind.” Peter went to touch the base of the handle, looking at the markings before making his way to the handle. And it tilted slightly to the side, it was small but I saw it move.  
  
“Um. Peter?... Would you like to hold it?” I was interested to see if he would be able to lift it.  
  
And he did with ease, it wasn’t my imagination, he was worthy to hold Mjolnir. I knew I liked Peter for a reason.  
  
He placed Mjolnir back, I didn’t say anything as we went back to the others, also, Sam has finally arrived! He’s also meeting the young one for the first time and greeted himself to Peter.  
  
“You must be Peter, Steve told me all about you.”  
  
“He did? That’s so cool. He didn’t tell me about you, although he doesn’t need to, your suit is really cool, when did you learn to fly?”  
  
Peter’s attention and questions were on the birdman now, I don’t know why Peter would be interested in Sam. All he does is fly, I can fly too.  
  
Others asked Peter how his week went. He smiled and told his tales, making us laugh, there were no negatives in his stories. It was enjoyable.  
  
I have met a worthy warrior on that day, one that was kind and loved by all the Avengers, I included.

  


#### Tony’s View

  


I didn’t know why I was frustrated with Peter’s school, at first, I thought about closing the dam thing, Bruce and I could teach Peter about science and mechanics. (Not that he needs much learning.) Steve could explain him History. Natacha can teach him new languages.  
  
But then Pepper came in and stopped me. Asking me what the hell I was doing, so I told her everything that happed with Peters school. She was also frustrated since she likes the kid as much as I do but asked me to take other measures.  
  
But before I had the chance to come up with other ideas Nick Fury called. I hung up of course.  
  
Moments later Natacha came in saying Nick Fury was here. Fuck.  
  
“What about Peter?” I asked.  
  
“Clint got him out before Nick came in and is bringing him home, don’t worry.”  
  
I was relieved but disappointed at the same time. I don’t know why I was upset, was it because I wanted to spend more time with him?  
  
I followed Natacha to the living room where everyone had gathered around, except for Rhodes. He was always doing his own work.  
  
“Eye patch! What a surprise.” I said unenthusiastically.  
  
“Tony, I believed you hanged up my call for an important reason?”  
  
“I was busy.” It was true, I had a school to take care of.  
  
He stared at me before getting to his point. “I came here concerning the new vigilantly called, Spider-man.”  
  
Oh, this is going to be interesting, is he thinking of recruiting him as an Avenger?  
  
“I need you to capture him for SHIELD.”  
  
“What for?” Bruce was the first one to speak, like everyone here, capturing something for SHIELD is never a good thing. The only reason Bruce isn’t on a table being tested on each day is because of his knowledge. Also, they aren’t risking an uncontrollable being to turn angry. As for Steve, they already have all the information about his genetics from my Father’s data.  
  
“The Council has demanded that we capture Spiderman.”  
  
“What for?” Bruce asked again.  
  
“I cannot tell, he won’t be in my custody.”  
  
“Do you know what they are planning on doing with him?” Sam questioned.  
  
Nick sigh before adding. “They think he is a threat, it’s all I can say.”  
  
Before I can even complain and swear my head off over the fact that they could hurt a potential ally, Thor cuts in. “Who is this man of spider?”  
  
Nick got a small device out of his pocket and threw it on the ground, reviling about ten different videos of Spiderman. There were mostly filmed by agents, although they were all being webbed up, unable to even land a hit on Spiderman. I cheered him on mentally.  
  
“He seems like a worthy fighter, why not recruit him on our team.” Thor adds.  
  
“You know, Thor finally said something smart.” I said, making Thor smile. “Why not make him our ally instead of, you know… Dissecting him for experiment purpose?”  
  
“I agree with Tony.” Bruce said. The rest joined in.  
  
Although I think I do know why SHIELD wants Spider-Man, it’s because they don’t have any data on him. I even tried to find answers on his origin by hacking into SHIELD, I was hoping they would have known of a lab I didn’t. But even they are in the dark about Spider-Man.  
  
“I know capturing him seems unfair.” Fury continued. “But with no information regarding Spider-man, the council wants to question him.”  
  
Right, as if they only want to question him, I kept objecting “And you think they’re going to do just that? Question him and let him go? Don’t make me laugh.”  
  
“Listen, if you don’t capture him then someone else will!” Nick sounded tired of our rebellion.  
  
“Then let them, you saw how Webs can handle himself.”  
  
  
“Wait!” Bruce cut in. “What if we fill in the required information about Spider-man, blood sample, strength test, weakness, and abilities. Would that be enough for the council to leave him alone?”  
  
Nick thought for a moment before answering. “You also need to know his identity.”  
  
Bruce, you’re a fucking genius. “So, we can bring him to the Tower for questioning and do or own safe testing?” I said.  
  
“Yes, but a superior has to be there. So as soon as you capture him you call me.” Nick had a faint smile on his face. “I’ll give you all the data we found on Spider-man patrolling, hope it helps you, good luck Avengers.”


	16. So trusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on sending the next chapter so early, but since I had so many kudos and comment I couldn't help myself but make the next chapter.

#### Peter’s View

Since this morning, when I came back to school Flash has been quiet, he didn’t say anything about what happened yesterday to me or his friends. Although I could sometime sense his hateful glare in class.  
  
At lunchtime I explained everything that happened yesterday to Ned and MJ, telling them about the fact that Tony Stark came to get me at detention and humiliated the teacher.  
  
I also told them that I meet Thor and Red Falcon after Tony brought me back to the Tower.  
  
“Dude! Do you think you can introduce us?” Ned was practically jumping on his chair.  
  
MJ didn’t seem that interested and kept on reading her book.  
  
After our chat, it was almost time to get back to class, we all went to grab our stuff from the lockers before I received a message on my phone.  
  
It was from Tony.  
  
*Hey Peter, I will be busy with the Avengers this week, so I’m giving you two weeks of vacation. If anything changes, I will text you. Go out and enjoy yourself.*  
  
I’ve sent him a thumbs up with a text saying *Alright then, guess I’ll go party and get drunk. (Winky face emoji).*  
  
Unto which he replied *Not without me you’re not.*  
  
I giggled. It’s rare for me to text Tony, I’m always afraid to bother him. Even if he does highly recommend me to text him.  
  
Not a second after I put my phone away, I get a text from an unknown number. So naturally, I read it.  
  
*Yo, this is Clint. I asked Tony to tell you that I said hey while he was texting you, but he didn’t. So I memorized your number and add it to my phone. *  
  
*PS. Hi.*

  


#### Peter’s View

Right after school, I went straight home to Aunt May. She has two hours of free time before she has to go to work. So, I try to catch up on the little time we have.  
  
Once I got back home, Aunt May have a board game set up for us to play.  
  
I asked her how work was going. She said that it was stressful, but nothing she couldn’t handle. Which is a big fat lie, I can tell she doesn’t get a lot of sleep and that she’s always over exhausting herself. Even after she finished her shift, she pushes herself to spend time with me.  
  
“Aunt May, you don’t have to force yourself to spend time with me.”  
  
She looked at me for a few seconds before giving me a weak smile and said. “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not forcing anything.”  
  
“Yes, you are, and it worries me. Let me help you pay the bills so that you don’t have to overwork yourself.”  
  
“You are helping me by saving up money for a good college.”  
  
“It’s not fair, you know I can-“  
  
Aunt May cut me before I could continue. “No-no-no. Less talking and more playing. I’m already winning this game, I’m not going to let you distract me.”  
  
We kept on playing until May had to leave. She reminded me of the pizza in the fridge and asked me not to sleep too late.  
  
“I love you, Peter.” She kissed me on my forehead.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
She pinched my checks before leaving, giving me ten thousand flying kisses my way.  
  
Once she was out, I quickly changed to my Spider-man outfit and went out, following Aunt May. Only to make sure she made it to work safely, leaving my phone and backpack at an alleyway close to the apartment.  
  
I don’t know why I’m overprotective, heck I think I’m becoming a stalker at that point. I just want to be sure nothing happens to her.  
  
Once Aunt May made it safely, I decided to go for a quick patrol and go back home. (By quick, I mean stay up all night.)  
  
Nothing big happed, there were a few muggings and couples were having a fight. One of then ‘politely’ told me to mind my own dam business.  
  
It was a silent night, and for New York silent is rare, impossible even.  
  
“I guess bad guys are letting me sleep tonight.”  
  
As soon as I was about to head straight home a man yelled my name.  
  
“Spider-man!”  
  
I was on a lamppost when I saw the man run in my direction.  
  
“Please! Spider-man! You have to help me!” He must have run for a while now, he was sweating all over and breathed heavily.  
  
I came down from my lamp. “Hey, you okay sir? What’s wrong.”  
  
“It’s my daughter, we were walking back home when a weird man with robot arms grabbed her and took her away!” He was crying now. “Please, you have to save her, she’s only a kid.”  
  
“Where are they?” Otto is back. And he has a hostage, it’s not good.  
  
“It’s this way.” I followed the man.  
  
It only took about seven minutes before we arrived at an abandoned underground subway.  
  
“He took her this way.” The man pointed at a tunnel.  
  
They were definitely in there, I could hear them. I asked the man to stay behind until I, or his daughter came back.  
  
I crawled on the ceiling until I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. The sobbing of the little girl could be herd with the clicking of Octavius's arms.  
  
Once I arrived, I saw the girl, around the age of 12 at the far side corner of the wall with Otto between me and the girl.  
  
I jump back at the ground before yelling. “Yo! Octopus! What a coincidence, meeting you again!”  
  
That got him reacting as he tried to reach for the little girl, but I webbed his two lower robot limbs and pull him towards me, making him fall. I then quickly webbed his whole body and the rest of his claw to the ground. I only hope it’s going to stay that way until I can get the girl out.  
  
I swiftly came close to the girl and asked if she was alright and if she was hurt, she told me she was okay.  
  
“Good, I want you to run at the end of the tunnel, your father is waiting for you, do you think you could do that?” She nodded.  
  
I felt my Spidey-Senses tingle, so I looked back to make sure Otto wasn’t already out of his bindings, he wasn’t. But as soon as I looked back, I felt a sting on my neck, it was the girl, and she had a needle.  
  
“What?” I started to feel numb.  
  
She ran towards Otto with a lighter, she was burring away the webbings on one of his mechanical hands. Once she finished, she ran back into the tunnel, leaving Octavius and me alone.  
  
“Spider-man, you are so naive, so trusting.”  
  
Otto was unstuck from the webs now, he walked closer and closer. My body was unable to move and I fell to the floor.  
  
“That is your weakness Spider-man.” Octavius said before grabbing my head and smashed it hard to the ground, knocking me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!!!! I'm so sorry, I can tell most of you hate me for this.   
> Although on a good note, shit is finally about to happen.


	17. The testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I must put a warning for those who are sensitive to torture. Although I have never written any type of torture scene before, so it may not even be that bad and gorry for all I know. But, if you are still on the no-no on thinking that Peter (the Sweetest and nicest thing on earth) could get hurt, then you can skip this chapter. I will leave a note at the end of the chapter explaining the reason why Octavious kidnaped Spider-man. Just in case.

#### Peter’s View

I woke up with a massive headache, is that how a hangover would feel like? Never mind that, what happened?  
  
I wanted to hold my head, but I realized I couldn’t move, my hands were bound by massive metal cuffing that was attached to a table underneath me.  
  
On instinct I freak out, remembering the fight I had with Otto, he knocked me out after the girl drugged me, the sick feeling came over me as I had no idea where I am, or what he’s going to do with me.  
  
The conversation that Bruce and Tony had about my Spider gene came back to mind, they said that someone can alter my DNA? use me as a weapon. I didn’t like that idea.  
  
I tug on the cuffs, hoping that I was strong enough to rip it out.  
  
Sure, the cuffs were twice my wrist side and didn’t want to budge, but it didn’t stop me from trying.  
  
My attempts failed, I wanted to cry, to wake up in my room and call it a bad dream, but I didn’t wake up. I only heard the door on the side of the room opening, reveling Octavius.  
  
“I knew it wouldn’t take too long before you regain consciousness.”  
  
He came creeping closer, smiling his wicked smile at me. I gasp at the little air I was able to breathe as I grew afraid, my heart pounding loudly while my Spidey-Sense screamed at me to get out, to run. But I couldn’t.  
  
“What are you going to do with me?” My voice was shaking as I asked.  
  
Octavius started to walk around the table I was laying on. “Oh, nothing much, Peter.”  
  
My breath cached in my throat as I heard my name, realizing that I didn’t have my mask on anymore or my Spiderman suit. My boxers were the only layer of protection I had on.  
  
“You seem surprised Peter, do you really think I wouldn’t look you up after I unmasked you? I need all the information I can get if I want to accomplish my goal.”  
  
“What is it you want with me?” My voice cracked as I asked again.  
  
“I want your DNA. More precisely, I want your regeneration ability. You see, my limbs are shutting down and soon I will be only a mind inside a shell, unable to move. I looked for answers, a cure for my condition.” He looked at me once more with that wicked grin. “Guess who I found when I almost lost hope.”  
  
Again, my Spidey-Senses are screaming at me, and I still can’t move.  
  
“You know Spider-man, you’re a lot more different without that mask on, your less… irritating.”  
  
I didn’t say anything, I mean… what does he want me to say? ‘You know, without that green uniform you look less like a beetle’. I mean I could, but I’m sure he wouldn’t take my joke seriously with how terrified I looked.  
  
Otto walked around the table one last time and stopped in front of a camera I haven’t seen yet and turned it on.  
  
“Day one, I will be testing the healing ability of, dear Spider-man.” He looked at me with a sadistic smile. “I will see how long it will take for him to heal, I will also use different tools at my disposal for better result.”  
  
I could feel my heart beating faster. By the time Otto made his way back towards me, he slid a little desk that was hidden under the table right by his side, I couldn’t see what was on it. But I could guess.  
  
One of his robot arms reached down on the table and came up with a scalpel.  
  
“Let us start small, shall we Peter?”  
  
He got the scrapple right on my left collar bone before slowly sliding it down to the right side of my stomach, putting more pressure as he sliced through.  
  
I closed my jaw tight, holding onto my sob as it almost escaped. If this was his definition of small then I don’t want to know what the rest of the day would be like with him, or weeks…  
  
Otto took some blood sample in a vial before inspecting me closely. “Look at that Peter, you’re already healing.” He was looking at my chest before slowly tracing the cut on my stomach. “That’s interesting, tell me, Peter, how long does it take for you to fix a broken bone. Do you know?”  
  
I didn’t answer, I didn’t even look at him.  
  
It was only after a few seconds of trying to ignore him that I felt something cold on my right index finger. I got a small glimpse before the object jerked up, bending my finger in the opposite direction. I couldn’t help myself and I screamed.  
  
I pulled once more on the restraint as I felt the same pliers on another finger and pulled it up once more. Although this time Otto placed the bone to its original place.  
  
“Alright, while we wait for those results, let's move on to the next test.” Otto went out of the room for a few seconds before coming back with a machine.  
  
He started arranging some outlets, placed a few wires with tape on my chest, head, arms, and legs. He even placed a mouth guard cushion. I really didn’t like were this was going.  
  
Although before starting he place a heart monitor close, connecting its wires on me as well. Getting my fast heart beat on the screen.  
  
Otto seemed to be playing with me now, instead of starting the machine he took his notes out and wrote on his papers.  
  
Then as if speaking to the camera he started saying how he was going to skip some levels of shock. I would have listed better but I was getting light headed after the struggle with the cuff, leaving my broken fingers worst then they were.  
  
Then it started, he turned the machine on and my muscle tensed and my body jerked up, my jaw clenched so hard I thought I was going to break. The only thing I could do was grunt since my mouth wouldn’t open for me to scream.  
  
It took at least five minutes before Otto stopped the shock. I let out a breath I didn’t think I was holding.  
  
Otto then took more notes, giving me the time to breathe before he restarted again. But this time the level was higher.  
  
I couldn’t stop to take a breath and my eyes watered before spilling on my cheeks, and after what feels like forever, I passed out from the lack of oxygen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for the ones that the skipped the chapter because of the mention of torture.  
> Alright, to make it short, Octavious has a disease called 'degenerative neurological condition'. (I took the idea from the Spider-man video game.) Octavious cells are dying and he wants to find a cure. Form his perspective Spider-man is the cure since he has a regeneration ability, and to understand the regeneration he has to test them. (You get the idea)


	18. Famous last words

#### Peter’s View

For four days I kept waking up in a white room, only to be dragged back on the stupid table. But each day that passes Otto got more frustrated and got more creative. I would always end up with new cuts, broken bones and sore muscle. Although on the fourth day Otto decided to use needles and inject me with a weird substance that would either burn, freeze or make me feel numb.  
  
Soon, the next day came, I was back on the table with a new weird substance running through my veins. While Otto was in the next room, losing his mind.  
  
“DAM IT!!” He screamed. “Why can’t I figure this out!”  
  
It took me a couple of seconds before letting myself give this quiet laugh, understanding why Octavius was so mad (Or maybe it was because I was high on something Otto gave me, I don’t know).  
  
Otto noticed my amusement and entered the room. “What’s so funny Parker.” He snarled.  
  
“It’s deadly isn’t it?” I said. “My blood.” My voice was so hoarse, but he understood me anyways.  
  
Otto lost his patience and grabbed my throat. “I’m losing time Peter, explain to me how you survived the radiation when you changed and how I can get the same result without dying myself.”  
  
I gave a small smile. “It’s in my family genes.”  
  
Otto harshly let go of me, he was fuming with anger. “All I did was waste what little precious time I had with you and you have the audacity to mock me!” He took a second to stabilize a little before continuing. “There is something I still haven’t tried.”  
  
He walked back to the camera and started recording, he sounded depressed. “Day five, I wasn’t able to find a cure, Spider-man’s blood is highly dangerous and changing it to the point of it being safe only erases the effect of Spider-man’s power, rendering the healing ability ineffective.”  
  
He walked back to my table. “I will test something different today.” As he said those words, he got a small blackish-red vial, it almost looks like demon blood, if there were such a thing that existed.  
  
“In this vial, there is Spider-man mutated gene, the poison that made Peter Parker what he is today. When I’m going to give this substance to Peter his gene will once more fight for territory. My question is, will Peter die from the mutation, or will he live to become something new.”  
  
His grin came back once more before getting himself his needle and filling it up from the vial.  
  
For the first time my Spidey-Sense didn’t scream or asked me to run, instead, it took control, as if it was in a fight or flee situation and tried to get out, I pulled on the restraint once more, maybe even for the last time before the needle made its way to my neck.  
  
And it started, I screamed as the pain passed through my vein, eating my body inside and out as it tried to take more space while killing me off. My head wanted to explode, my muscle wanted to rip while my skin boiled. I could tell my back was bleeding as I felt something grow, my wrist struggling for more space and my sense exploded before I once more passed out.  


#### Octavius’s View

  
As soon as Peter screamed and his body twitched and turned, I knew the result would be extraordinary, and that’s when it started.  
  
His back was bleeding, although the reason was yet to be known, his wrist also started to grow pincers. It was remarkable, his body was changing faster than I thought.  
  
But not long after the changes the cuffs on Peter’s wrist and ankle started to give in and ripped out. Spider-man was free.  
  
Everything happened so fast, but I saw the final result from Spider-man as he was sticking to the wall staring at me with blackened eyes and four new spiders like limbs that grew from his back.  
  
I knew that this was no longer the same boy that was on my table not long ago, as it new no fear and lunges forward to attacked me with a shout that was furious and ear piercing.  
  
The equipment around me fell while I fought back, but Spider-man was stronger and faster, and with the new limbs Peter seemed to be able to move fast, it only took him a millisecond to jump to one end of the room to attack again, it was as if he was teleporting.  
  
I was on a losing battle when I felt one of my left claws being ripped out and I scream out of pain as I push Spider-man off and went to a corner in hope to gain a little distance and recompose myself.  
  
The smell of smoke filled the air and a small fire became a big one. It was the only thing that separated me and the monster that stud Infront of me.  
  
But instead of attacking, he stayed away from the fire and started to destroy the test room in fury, soon he made himself a hole in the wall and left, leaving me, the fire and a collapsing building behind him.  
  
“I may have made a mistake.”


	19. What are those

#### Peter’s View

I was lost, everything around me was pitch black. I knew I was sleeping but I also knew I have to wake up or something bad may happen.  
  
Although another part of me wanted to stay asleep and finally rest after a torment of torture and experiments.  
  
Maybe I was dying, should I let it be, I would be no more pain. It almost sounds like paradise thinking about it. But no, I can’t leave May, she would worry, Ned and MJ too, Tony would wonder where I am. I can’t leave them. I have to wake up.  
  
Slowly, I started to regain conciseness. I could smell smoke and hear the cracks of a building on fire. I opened my eyes slightly and took in my surroundings, it was night time and I was laying on the soft grass in the middle of the forest.  
  
Moving became a pain, my muscle throbbed as I tried to sit, also… My back felt heavier.  
  
I looked behind my back, expecting a backpack or something equally heavy to one, it wasn’t. “What the hell!”  
  
I tried to stand up to get away from whatever giant spider was on my back, but as soon as I went forward those legs moved with me in the speed that I thought I couldn’t make on my own… I freaked out some more and made a high jump in the air in the processes.  
  
It took a couple of minutes to breathe and think, in the end, I figured it was attached to me, I started to test the legs out and weirdly enough, touch it. I have four additional limbs. I still couldn’t wrap my head around that idea.  
  
Octavius did this to me. Obviously. But I’m not in his lab anymore. Did I escape? Where was I? Most importantly, what was I?  
  
I double-check myself to see if anything new also came up. I discovered two things.  
  
One; I had pincers that came out of my wrist. Freaking Pincers!  
  
Two; I healed faster. (I learned that when the pincers retracted back inside of me and my healing factor healed twice as fast then it normally would. Which apparently, I can do that, retract the pincers back. Hopefully, it will be the same for the freaky legs.)  
  
There was probably more to check out but a new noise distracted me, it was sirens, not far from where I was, I made the quick decision to follow the noise.  
  
It didn’t take long as those… ‘Legs’ helped me and my sore muscle to run to the source of the sound. As soon as I made it, I climbed a tree to get a better view.  
  
Although even before climbing the tree I knew there was a fire, the smoke that filled the air was a given. There were also those obnoxious red and blue flashes beyond the forest and the sound of a hose. Firefighters and police officers were at the scene.  
  
But climbing that one tree really gave me the advantage that was needed to piece everything together.  
  
The building that burned looked like a small house with no windows. There was only one door.  
  
I looked around and saw burned object laying around. The firefighters are probably trying to save as many items as possible. But not all of the object that was laying around was burned, in fact...  
  
“My suit and web-shooters. What is it doing here?” It clicked, this is where Otto took me to do his ‘testing’. But where is he, was he caught in the fire? … Was it me that started the fire?  
  
My brain was fighting with itself, telling me that Otto deserved to be burned after what he did. But at the same time, he only wanted to heal himself. “What am I thinking, he doesn’t deserve to die.”  
  
I let go of my thoughts as I remembered that I need to get back home, May must be worried sick by now.  
  
So, a plan needed to be made.  
  
“Alright first thing, get my stuff back, can’t stay in underwear forever. But how am I supposed to get my stuff without freaking everyone out.” I said looking back at the legs on my back. Then an idea came up.  
  
Even though I hated the new ‘abilities’ Otto forced onto me, I thought of a way to use them. But first I had to do a test.  
  
“Alright weird legs, I now you can go fast, but how fast?”  
  
I climbed down the tree and looked around for a target far enough to reach. It was a branch that was sticking out about 30 feet from where I was.  
  
“This is going to end horribly.”  
  
I placed myself so all eight of my limbs were touching the ground before sprinting as fast to the branch so I can snatch it along the way. And by sprinting, I meant jumping at least 20 feet forward without touching the ground. It felt as if I was flying at a speed of a freaking race car and I panicked, which ended up with myself tumbling on the ground as soon as I landed. I was confused.  
  
But I stud back up and tried again three times before finally succeeding.  
  
“Now I only have to do the same thing with the suit, the only difference this time is that there is multiple police officer, with guns. Totally going to be fine.”  
  
I place myself beside a tree that was pretty secluded with a perfect view of my suit, plus I only need to run a straight line to get my stuff. I just hope that no one passes through my trajectory and gets hurt because of me.  
  
I went back on all eight and visualize. Seeing the world going at a slower pace as I waited for the perfect moment, listening not to my heartbeat, nor my breathing, but the many that surrounded me.  
  
Some of them were breathing strong, others were weak. Some had a hard time walking while others took strong steps. They were all unique as individuals.  
  
My mind diverted to a cop in particular. He was alone taking notes, I could tell his muscle ache, that he was tired. It would be so easy to take him out without no one knowing.  
  
I stopped and snapped back to reality and almost fell backward as I stud up in surprise. What just happen? What was I trying to do just now? Surely I didn’t try to… hurt… somebody. Of course not, I was only trying to get my uniform back. But then. Everything around me went so slow, not because I was in danger and my Spidey-Sense gave me more time to move. No, I was… What is going on with me?  
  
Should I go back home? Maybe it would be better if I stayed here, find some of Otto’s data and find out what’s wrong with me. Who am I kidding, everything is burned to a crisp. I could use the school lab, find out what is wrong with me.  
Guess that will be the next plan, I have to go back home, then find out what’s wrong with my DNA.  
  
I went back to all eight again and didn’t let myself think as I dash through everyone and snatch my suit and hid behind the burned building.  
  
Everyone was on high alert; they saw something but they didn’t know what. I took that chance and put on my spider suit, but since some of my new ‘limbs’ are not cooperating I had no choice but to put the lower half of my suit at a waist level while the rest was tied up on my stomach so that it wont bother me. With the Spidey mask and my web shouters on, I sneaked and hid under the fire truck and waited until it drove off.  
  
Hoping it would lead me back to a city I would recognize.


	20. I need you here

#### Peter’s View

It took some time for the ride but the firetruck took me back to New York, and while waiting, my extra limbs started to retract themselves. It was slow and painful, but I’m happy I don’t have to deal with that anymore.  
  
Once the truck parked, I was able to sneak out and slowly made my way on a roof and into the air.  
  
I was so relieved, I never thought I would be back swinging home, the thought of hugging Aunt May almost made me cry.  
  
Before I got home, I made a quick stop at an alleyway where I last left my backpack and changed into my normal outfit. As soon as I changed, I ran home.  
  
I was finally in my apartment, I got my keys and unlock my door. But once I opened it I saw a man in a gray suit. He looked startled, so was I.  
  
At first, I thought I was in the wrong room, I want to check the door number but the man spoke before I could take a look. “Are you Peter Parker?”.  
  
I nodded to the man’s question.  
  
He came forward, he was holding his hands together while looking down at his feet. “My name is Detective Deck, your Aunt called us to inform that you went missing.”  
  
I nodded again. “Yeh, sorry about that, but I’m back. I would really like to see May and tell her I’m okay, do you know where she is?” I really wanted to see her, tell her that I was fine and that I’m sorry. Maybe cry in her arms and tell her I’m actually not fine.  
  
“I’m so sorry Peter.” The detective said. “But your Aunt, she had a heart attack three days ago.”  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“She has been looking for you day and night, and well… With the stress from her job and her age, her heart couldn’t take it.”  
  
No.  
  
“I’m very sorry Peter.”  
  
No.  
  
“I came back to her apartment in hopes of finding more clues to find you.”  
  
No.  
  
“Peter, everything will be alright.”  
  
No.  
  
“I’ll need you to come with me.”  
  
The detective was holding onto my arms, I didn’t know if he was afraid that I would fall or was afraid that I would run. Either way, I didn't do any of those options. I followed him instead.  
  
My mind was blank when he led me in his car, when he drove me to the police station, or when I was sitting on a chair while waiting for someone as the detective finished his questions (Not that I said much).  
  
Then a woman and a man came to pick me up. Saying that I would be living with them inside their foster home until they can find a family relative that could pick me up. The problem is, I don’t have other family relatives.  
  
Once they parked their car, they led me in their house, the woman, named Maisy presented me to the other kids, then she showed me the room I would be sharing.  
  
The man, named Leon, showed me the showers, gave me new clothes to wear so that I can wash, he left me alone soon after.  
  
That was the only time I left myself cry, when the shower was boiling hot and the water hit the ground loudly, it muffled my cries.  
  
One the next day Maisy and Leon showed me May’s grave. Aunt May’s friend made the preparation for her funeral while I was missing.  
  
I don’t know how long I stayed in front of her grave. If I would have the chance I would have stayed there forever. If Maisy and Leon weren’t there waiting for me, I would have cried as well. Although all I was able to say before leaving May’s grave was that I’m sorry.  
  
I wish I had more to say.  
  
On Wednesday, the next day, they asked me to go back to school.  
  
As I walk the corridors, I could tell the teachers knew, they looked at me with a worried gaze. The student walked as if nothing happened, they probably didn’t care or didn’t know.  
  
When I approach my locker, I felt Ned staring at me, I looked back at him and saw that he was in the middle of the hallway with MJ, the next second he came rushing toward me and hugged me.  
  
“I’m so sorry Peter.” He said.  
  
MJ also came in to hug me, she didn’t say anything as I hugged both of them back and let tears fall. It wasn’t the reunion I was hoping to have.  
  
“Do everyone know?” I asked between sobs.  
  
“About May? Only the teachers,” MJ answered. “Officers only came to the school because you were missing.”  
  
They broke the hug when the bell rang. MJ left, leaving Ned and I to talk.  
  
Ned had water in his eyes. “I called her each day you know.” He said. “I wanted to tell her about your secret and why you were missing. But I couldn’t, then one day a doctor answered her phone. I’m so sorry Peter.”  
  
I stayed quiet.  
  
The day went on slowly. MJ and Ned stayed by my side all day, I could tell they wanted to know why I went missing, knowing Ned, he’ll probably ask me when MJ is not around. As for MJ, she stayed quiet, but this time she didn’t have her book with her.  
  
When the last bell rang MJ said her goodbyes and went home.  
  
When she was far enough Ned started his questions with a soft voice. “Where were you?”  
  
“I… was caught…by Otto” I wanted to tell him, but I didn’t want to remember that awful time I was with Octavius. “Sorry… I can’t…I don’t want to remember.”  
  
Also, May wouldn't have died if I didn't go missing. This is all my fault.  
  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it.” Ned said. “I’m just glad you are back.”  
  
As we walk, we came to a two ways path, normally Ned and I both turn right to reach our home, but this time I turned left.  
  
I almost forgot…home wasn’t that way anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Peter!! (sob) I'm sorry readers (sob) I can't believe I've done this to my poor little boy!!!!!!


	21. On my own, (for now)

#### Tony’s View

We have been looking for Spider-man for over two weeks and there’s still no sightings of him. He has completely disappeared.  
  
New York’s population also realize Spider-man was off-grid since crime rate started to increase.  
  
I wondered if he knew that we were looking for him. Does he think we’re going to hurt him? Or did something happened to him?  
  
I’m both angry and worried at the moment.  
  
But on the ninth day, Sam came to visit the tower after he finished working late this evening.  
  
“Tony, guess who I saw swinging around.” He came rushing in, out of breath.  
  
“When?” I asked.  
  
“Just now, he went West from here.”  
  
It was music to my ears, I went and got my Iron man suit and went flying off to the direction Sam last saw him.

  


#### Peter’s View

  


It hasn’t been long since I lived in the foster care, but I hated it.  
  
I don’t know if it was because of the ever-growing pain that this isn’t my house, or maybe it’s because May is never coming back.  
  
It could also be because the foster parents won’t let me leave to meet with Ned and MJ to talk after school, or the fact that an unowned kid stole a photo of May and Ben that I kept under my pillow, which lead me to hide my Spider-man suit away from this place as a precaution of any snoopers. I was really angry that day.  
  
I try to sneak outside most of the time, but they kept locking the doors. So, I climb through the window, walk a few blocks to where I hid my Spider-man suit and went out to do what I do best. Help those in need.  
  
I also hope to get my mind distracted.  
  
I stayed outside for longer than I thought, there was more crime going on. Although it wasn’t all that bad.  
  
But I must say, it was rather easy this time, taking bad guys down I mean.  
  
I was faster, stronger, and my senses were more accurate. But there was some time where I scared myself with these new powers.  
  
Like this one time a car chase was happening, I went to stop it by landing on the bad guy's car, immobilize the driver by webbing him. Then I proceeded to lift the car to the side so that no attempt at driving or escaping would be made by any of the passengers. But instead, while trying to tilt the car to the side, I flipped it. No one got killed, thankfully.  
  
Or that other time, an attempt rapist turn tail and ran when he saw me. Something in me clicked and somehow the chase became a… hunt… I don’t know how to describe it, but it was awful and I’m pretty sure I scar the dude for life, mentally and physically.  
  
Tomorrow I need to re-learn everything about my powers again, I need to know how much strength to hold back, test my senses and most of all, control myself before I do something I will regret.  
  
If all fails, then I’ll have to give up my Spider-man suit.  
  
It was getting late and I decided it was time to go back.  
  
On my way back to the foster home, I heard the familiar sound of thrusters in the faraway distance.  
  
I came to a complete stop and look at the direction on which I believe Tony would be.  
  
I didn’t realize how much I wanted to see him, how much I needed him at this very moment.  
  
Tears came flooding through my mask, I started to run on the roof, ready to jump and swing my way towards Tony.  
  
But before I could, I came to a sudden stop.  
  
“I can’t, not like this, not in this suit.”  
  
I turned back on him and hid in a corner, my head was in a war with itself, should I tell him my identity as well as all that has happened to me, or leave.  
  
“I could tell him everything, he could help me, he’s an Avenger. But what if he locks me up or gives me a way to someone. No, he wouldn’t do that.”  
  
Iron man was on the opposite building, he was looking around, he probably saw me and wanted to talk.  
  
I wonder if he noticed I was missing these few weeks?  
  
I’ve decided, I’m going to tell him.  
  
I was building up the courage to walk to him, tell him everything, about Octavius, May… about myself.  
  
Most of all, I needed a hug from the man that I saw as a father.  
  
“I swear I just saw him.” I heard Tony say.  
  
There was a voice on the other side of Tony’s conversation, telling him to look around and find me. Is he still trying to get my web formula again? It made me smile, he was very persistent.  
  
“I’m telling you guys, he has the power to know that we are looking for him. I want this power of ‘sight’ to be the first thing we ‘test’ when we get him.”  
  
My heart dropped. Test me?  
  
I don’t want to be tested again.  
  
Cut.  
  
Electric shocks.  
  
Burn.  
  
Needles.  
  
No…  
  
I backed away slowly, and when I had the chance I fled.  
  
All I could think about while making my way back to the foster care was. “Why did he wanted to test my powers? Did he know what Otto did to me? What will happen if he does catch me?”  
  
Once I was close to the house, I proceeded on changing to my normal cloth, I then sneaked in the lower floor window.  
  
It wasn’t a surprise that Maisie and Leon were waiting for me with fury in their eyes.  
  
“We’re where you?” Leon started.  
  
“We specifically said you weren’t allowed to leave this house unless you go to school, we have enough on our plate to worried about you as well.” Maisie continued.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I really needed some time alone.” I answered back. I do feel bad, I’m probably making their work harder on them, I just wish they could understand that I have problems to deal with.   
As well as new ones.  
  
“Well, it’s quite alright.” Leon said. “But we are going to ask you to move your things downstairs.”  
  
“You want me to sleep downstairs? But there are no windows.” I retorted.  
  
“That is the point, now please go set up your things and go right to bed.” They both walked away. Not leaving me the chance to speak.  
  
Not that I would, I don’t want to fight. I made my way upstairs anyway.  
  
I entered the room. I shared this space with three other kids. They were all staring at me as I walked in.  
  
While I packed my things, I realize that some cloth was missing, though that really didn’t matter.  
  
Once I was done one of the boys spoke up. “You’ been in here three days and y’all ‘ready in trouble?”  
  
His name was Maxime, he was younger than me.  
  
I tried to ignore him, but he was wearing one of my shirts, he was the thief. “You’re the one that’s been stealing my stuff?” I asked.  
  
He looked at me smugly. “You can’t prove that.”  
  
I walked up to him and place my hand in a ‘give me my stuff’ type of way. “I want my picture back.”  
  
Again, he brought up an even smugger face back. “Finders keepers.”  
  
“Please, I want it back.”  
  
“No.”  
  
I was tired and upset, I didn’t have time for his games, maybe I can exchange it with one of my other stuff. But before I could suggest anything Maxime spoke up again. “An’t even y’all real parents anyway.”  
  
I lost it, I looked him dead in the eyes. “Give it back.” I growled at him.  
  
My surroundings became black and white, Maxime was the only red shape I saw, the only heartbeat I could hear.  
  
That weird sense of hunt was back, aiming at the boy that looked at me frightened. “W-what is wrong with y-your eyes?” He asked in a terrified voice.  
  
“Give it back.” I said again. “Or I will take it back.”  
  
Maxime had multiple pockets on his jeans and looked around frantically in all of them before finally finding the picture of Aunt May and Ben. I snatched it and walked out of the room and made my way downstairs.  
  
I took a moment once I was in the corridor, taking big breaths of air until I saw colors again.  
  
“I can’t stay here.” I told myself.  
  
I walked out the front door.  
  
There’s no one that can help me, I’m on my own.


	22. New powers

#### Peter’s View

When I left the foster house, I went and grab the bag that contains my suit and started walking. I was hoping to find a place to hide and practice on how to control myself.  
  
I went and took all my saved money in my bank account. I had 500 dollars.  
  
Next, I took the subway and started to reconstruct my phone with the tools I use to fix my Spidey-gadgets, I made it so that no one can track me when I use my phone, I could get rid of my phone altogether, by that phone was the only way I can control Mini Spy and text my friends.  
  
Afterward, I texted Ned and MJ, saying that I am fine and will come back. They're probably not going to understand my massage until they know I went missing, again.  
  
Once everything was done, I went to sleep on the subway.  
  
Not long after I woke up, I thought of the perfect place to hide.  
  
Now, you are probably wondering where I went? Well, remember that first team-up I had with the Avengers? The one where we followed a guy named Fusion that hypnotized people in a warehouse?   
Yep, it was still abandoned and I have taken a liking to it!  
  
I cleaned it up a bit, made a web sheet bed and got my notes out. I was awake and ready to learn.  
  
First, control my strength and how much I have to hold back. I tried punching a wall without making a hole in it or grabbing empty cans without crouching it. It took a while to know how gentle I have to punch or throw, (I wondered how the hell I made it without destroying anything while in the foster care or school.)  
  
Then I tried my sense of smell, hearing, and sight, but nothing too dramatic has changed. Although I do remember those times when I go crazy and that my sense changes with it, I need to name that… I’ll name it, ‘Kill Mode’. Whenever I go on Kill Mode my senses doubles, but it doesn’t hurt in the intensity of the information I get in this situation, maybe it’s because it concentrates on one individual only. Although I’m not about to test that on anyone.  
  
Then, I went and look at the pincers on my wrist, it didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would when I ‘unsheathe’ them. Then while testing the durability of it I realized why it didn’t hurt when they came out, it was coated with a substance that made my skin feel numb upon contact, making it less painful to grow out. Also, if I had to take a guess, the substance would probably paralyze a normal person.  
  
I also tried to get my spider-legs out, but unlike the pincers, they left me crying out in pain the second I tried to get them out. (I don’t think I will find the courage and strength to get them out, ever.)  
  
It took two days to practice and learn my abilities, but on the third day while leaving my sandwich on a desk I found a spider on it.  
Now I know I’m literally a spider guy, but I’m not a big fan of spiders themselves. So when I was mentally grossed out by the sight of a spider touching my food, I decided I should kill it and sacrifice my sandwich all together, but the spider moved away.  
  
Sure, it could have been just a simple coincidence, it moved when I was praying it to move, so for science, I tried again. Guess what, it went further back.  
  
Sandwich forgotten, I started to play with my eight-legged friend. Here is the result.  
  
One: I can only pull or push a spider from my location. To simply put it, It either comes to me or gets away from me.  
  
Two: It doesn’t take orders, guess it doesn’t have a hives mind such as bees or ants. Being Bee-man or Ant-man would have made things easier, but noooo I had to be Spider-man.  
  
Three: Spiders are smart. I went ahead and locked myself in a room to see if the spider could find a way inside if I were to call it towards me. I was surprised (and horrified) when the spider came and found a way inside… not alone… but with other freaking spiders. Apparently, when I call on a spider, it calls on ‘all’ the nearby spiders. I backed them off so quickly that some of those eight-legged freaks got a jump scare and fell down before leaving. I stayed in that room for hours before letting myself out.  
  
On the fourth day, I got a text from Tony.  
  
*Hey Pet, vacations over, see you soon.*  
  
Right, that was a problem, I was still scared of the fact that the Avengers are looking for Spider-man, but at the same time, I really wanted to see Tony again. I also wanted to see Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bucky, Sam and if I’m lucky Thor. They always made me laugh.  
  
But the foster system are looking for me.  
  
Actually, if I think about it, they don’t know that I’m hanging around Tony, the only place that the police would be looking for me would be the seventh floor in the Tower, where I was supposed to be assigned to work. Tony even said that he was keeping my visit a secret to avoid the scary eye patch guy (whoever he is).  
  
Man, just thinking of all the fun projects I made with Tony made me smile again, it has been too long since I smiled, it felt good.  
  
I’ve decided, I’m going to the Tower, as long as I keep my secret of Spider-man safe then I will be okay. Right?

  


#### Tony’s View

I wasn’t worried about Spider-man anymore, oh no, I was furious! How dare he sneaks away from me!  
  
Right after Spider-man was sighted he decided to disappear once more. For three days! It was outrageous! How am I suppose to help him if the man doesn’t let us?  
  
I was looking through the street cameras once more, and as always, there was nothing.  
  
Bruce came in at that moment. “Tony, take a break. Peter will be coming at any moment, you’re going to worry him.”  
  
I sigh and went back to working on my suit while waiting for Peter.  
  
Not long after an hour, Peter arrived with that stupid child grin of his, I couldn’t stop but smile back. “Tony! Bruce! It’s been too long” He shouted.  
  
“Peter, I hope you enjoyed yourself while you were on vacation.” Bruce said while waving him to come closer to the work table.  
  
“I did.” Was all Peter said while looking down at the floor. If I wasn’t paying attention to him, I would have missed that small uncertainty in his voice before he looked up again. “What are we doing today!”  
  
He came sitting at his usual chair while I made my way towards them and the project that was on the table, it was a belt.  
  
“Alright kid, have you ever seen a magic belt before?” I joked.  
  
“No? Why is this belt magic? Because magic isn’t real, it’s all science.” Peter replied.  
  
I smiled as I knew what would be the reaction of Peter once I say the two magic words. “It’s Thor’s.”  
  
Peter’s eyes went huge as he looked at the belt through a new light. “Oh my God! A magic belt! What does it do?”  
  
“It holds Thor’s pants.” I smirked. “Magic belt doesn’t exist kid.” I shoved Peter's head to the side while he was pouting.  
  
Bruce laughs before adding. “Thor keeps forgetting his key and password when he comes to the Tower, we’re going to add a sensor to the belt so that each time Thor is close to a door it will unlock for him automatically.”  
  
After a few hours in our work, Peter got hungry and went to the Avengers floor to get some food since Steve wasn’t here today to get us pizza.  
  
Only a few moments later Jarvis spoke up. “Boss, there are some policemen on the first floor that wishes to speak to you.”  
  
“I can’t at the moment, tell them to speak with one of the many lovely secretaries.”  
  
“Boss, they specifically asked for you, it’s about Peter, they are looking for him.”  
  
I stopped what I was doing, why are they looking for Peter? “Alright, send them to the 14th floor and tell them I’m on my way.”  
  
While on the elevator I was going through different scenarios on why officers of the law are looking for Peter. None came to mind, Peter is an angel, he wouldn’t do anything reckless. I think.  
  
Once I arrived, I spotted the two officers. I wasted no time. “How may I help you?”  
  
They both straighten before one spoke up “Hello sir, we hate to bother you but we are looking for Peter Parker, we got sources that you went to pick him up from school once, we wanted to know if it were true.”  
  
“I have, what is this about?”  
  
“We are looking for him. He went missing from his foster home three days ago.”  
  
Foster home?


	23. This will be his home

#### Tony’s View

The police officers told me everything, and I listen, not wanting to believe a word they were saying.  
  
Peter’s Aunt, his last family relative, died.  
  
Peter was alone.  
  
The officers spoke once more. “Sir, do you know where Peter Parker is?”  
  
I recomposed myself and made a choice. “Sorry, he didn’t come in these last two weeks.”  
  
The police left as soon as I dismissed them.  
  
“Jarvis, where is Peter?”  
  
“He is in the Avengers floor.”  
  
“Bring me there, ask Bruce to come down too.”  
  
“Right away.”  
  
“Also, Jarvis, one last thing….”  
  
As I made my way to the Avengers floor, I asked myself so many questions.  
  
Why didn’t he tell me? Why did he run away in the first place? What’s going to happen to him now?  
  
Sadly, most of the answers are unknown to me yet. As soon as the elevator door opened to the Avengers floor, I saw Peter, he was with Natacha and Clint laughing, enjoying himself. But I could see and understand why his eyes looked so sad now. My chest clenched with that thought.  
  
“Peter?” I asked. When he turned his attention to me, I continued. “Come with me.”  
  
I lead him to my office (which was never used) and closed the doors.  
  
“Is everything okay, Mister Stark?” He asked.  
  
“Peter. Do you want to explain to me why some officers were looking for you?” I didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but I was mad with myself. I should of have May’s number, I should have known.  
  
Peter went as white as a sheet of paper and tried to speak. “H-How did they?-”  
  
“Is it true?” I cut him off.  
  
He had tears in his eyes, he was shaking and his lips were trembling, but he held on. Not answering the question. But agreed with a nod.  
  
I went closer to him and held his shoulders. He was shaking and only looked down.  
  
“I’m sorry.” I said as I firmly wrapped my arms around Peter. I didn’t realize how small he was until I was holding, he was shaking and started sob as he was hugging me back.  
  
To tell the truth, I thought he was going to break my ribs as he held on so tight, but I didn’t let go, and in almost a few seconds Peter let out the most painful cry I ever heard.  
  
I held on him tighter.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me kid?” I whispered. “You should have told me.”  
  
“I d-don’t know.”  
  
We have been standing for a few minutes, I let Peter cry until he was only sniffing and able to talk again. “Mister S-Stark, I don’t want to g-go back to foster care.”  
  
“Why.” I was shifting why weight left and right constantly. It seems to work and calm him down, I mostly did it for myself.  
  
“It’s not home.”  
  
I was stroking his hair by now. “Where is home then?” I asked.  
  
“I don’t know, it was with Aunt May. But she’s gone.”  
  
I finally let go and held only his shoulders in the palm of my hand. His eyes were red and he looked horrible. It broke my heart.  
  
“Would you like to stay here Peter? Until you find what you are looking for?” I was trying to see through him. I wanted to help him. But I didn’t know what to do.  
  
He was shaking his head. “I can’t, I don’t want to trouble you. I’m not your responsibility, I can’t let you carry my weight alone like that.”  
  
“Kid, I won’t be alone.” I was slowly dragging him outside my office.  
  
Everyone was waiting outside. Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce, even James, and Thor were here.  
  
I asked Jarvis to bring in everybody and to let them know that we are going to have a new member living in the Tower.  
  
Everyone came together and hugged Peter, they were reassuring him with words and whispers I couldn’t hear. They became a human hugging ball with Peter in the middle.  
  
After a while, once Peter's sobs were silent, I started my plan.  
  
“Peter, you will be stuck there until you agree on staying with us.” I said.  
  
Peter gave the smallest laugh but didn’t agree on staying. I continued. “Clint your closest to him, why don’t you persuade him with your deadly tickles.”  
  
It only took a few seconds until Clint went to work, a few second until Peter went hysterical with laughter, and a few seconds until he finally gave in.  
  
“Yes! Yes! Okay, I will stay!” He was catching up on his breath while still laughing as everyone let go and gave him space to breathe. We were all smiling.  
  
Also, seeing Peter finally give in a real smile gave me confidence that this place will soon become his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Peter is finally home, but his real secret is still not out. Do you know what that means? Peter still has to suffer through my chapters. (Sorry Peter)


	24. New hope

#### Peter’s View

It has only been an hour and I already have my own room. I have a bed as well as a desk with a computer, posters, new cloth. I also have a sofa and a frame to put the picture of Aunt May and Ben.  
  
Also, within this hour, Tony got a contract for himself and Pepper for being my new foster guardians.  
  
Although I haven’t thought this through, I shouldn’t stay here, not when they are looking for Spider-man.  
  
This is unfair, they forced me to agree. Dam you and your tickles Clint!  
  
Although, as fearful as I was for thinking of what would happen if they knew my secret identity, or even worse yet, if I lost control. I can’t pass the emotion of being... Happy.  
  
I felt protected when I was around them, they were nice and funny and it was really easy to talk to them.  
  
I was conflicted with the thought of leaving or staying.  
  
On the same day that I moved in, Steve and Bucky made us a freaking buffet for Dinner.  
  
I won’t lie, but if the Avenger would have been paying attention to the quantity of food that I was eating on that day, they would of saw that I surpassed Thor’s plate of food. To tell the truth, I think I was catching up on the little food that I didn’t get to eat these past few weeks.  
  
Then once it was getting dark, we all got in pajamas and started up a movie, I was sitting between Tony and Pepper.  
  
Not soon after an hour in the movie, I fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, I was in my new bed, (someone must have picked me up from the sofa).  
  
I was planning on staying in the new bed though, getting a little more sleep, but the smell of bacon and eggs woke me up and I slowly made my way towards the kitchen.  
  
It was Natacha that was cooking. “Good morning Peter, feeling hungry for some eggs, bacon, and pancakes?” She asked without looking back.  
  
How she even knew it was me without even looking? I will never know.  
  
“Yes please.” I sat on a chair that belonged to the long table when I finally saw a figure in the corner of my eyes, I almost fell off my chair.  
  
The figure was wearing all black, he even had an eye patch. Although the thought on not sensing him in the first place sent me on edge. Scratch that, everything about him sent me on edge.  
  
“Hello, Peter Parker.” He spoke in a tone that sent shivers in my spine. I was both scared and amazed by that guy.  
  
“My name is Nick Fury, I have a few questions to ask you.”  
  
I gulped as Natacha placed the plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes in Infront of me, giving me a recomforting squeeze on my shoulder before leaving me alone with the man.  
  
“Tell me, Peter, what is it you are trying to ‘accomplish’?”  
  
It took me a couple of seconds to understand what he meant, and when I did, I answer honestly. “I’m building an arm.”  
  
Nick looked at me with confusion. “What?”  
  
“I’m building an arm for James Barns. That is what I and Mister Stark are trying to accomplish.”  
  
Nick still looked at me with what I would think was the look of ‘is this guy for real?’  
  
“I’m not sure you understand what I meant, Parker.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” I tried to go back on what he said and how I didn’t answer his question right.  
  
He must have realized that I wasn’t joking and rephrased his sentence. “Peter, what type of harm are you trying to bring to Tony.”  
  
I snapped my head back at him in surprise. “What? Why would I hurt Mister Stark?... Alright, maybe I did once, but soup is supposed to be hot, it’s not my fault he burnt his tongue!”  
  
Before I could continue my rant, I heard Tony scream at the other side of the room. “FURY!” I placed both my hands on my ears, which really hurt.  
  
Tony was now in view and I had to place my hands down so that I don’t look suspicious. “How did you get in! Jarvis! How did he get in!?”  
  
“Natasha, sir.” Jarvis replied.  
  
“Of course.” Tony was massaging his forehead. “Fury, why are you here?”  
  
Fury's answer was a question of his own. “Why are you fostering a 15-year-old kid.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were my wife. What does it matter to you?”  
  
“This kid could be an agent. He could be here to destroy the Avengers or even uncover the blueprints of your weapons and sell them.”  
  
Tony displayed three of his fingers and started his own countdown. “One; we both can establish that he is not a spy. Two; he only brought the Avengers closer, now why would he do that if he is trying to destroy us as you say? Three; he already knows my blueprint, and yet, I don’t see a rain of plasma hitting the earth.”  
  
Tony crossed his arms as he continued. “Now, if you only came here to harass my kid, then you can lead yourself out.”  
  
There was a short pause before Fury answered back. “I have another matter to discuss actually, but I would like to speak to you in private.”  
  
Tony sigh before leading him in his office.  
  
They soon left. Leaving me and my cold breakfast. Not that I’m complaining, it still tasted wonderful.

  


#### Tony’s View

  


I lead Fury to my office, (well, Pepper’s office, I never use it.) Fury closed the door before he started talking.  
  
“I thought I asked you to find Spider-man, not a random kid.”  
  
“Fuck off! You’ve been looking for Spider-man for like, what? Months now? It has only been three weeks for us, and may I remind you, on for the first two weeks Spider-man went under the radar.”  
  
Nick didn’t look impressed. “I’m not looking for excuses, Tony. I’m looking for results. Did you even have a plan on capturing him?”  
  
“What!? Did you think I would go in with my thumbs up my ass in hopes that Spider-man would follow me?! Of course, I had a plan! If convincing him didn’t work then we would have placed a tracker, have Natasha follow him while Clint monitors the cameras on the streets as well as the one on Red Falcons suit since he and I would be monitoring the sky. If that didn’t work, then we would have set up a fake robbery indoors to attract him and capture him in a closed area.”  
  
Nick still didn’t look impressed. That fucking bastard.  
  
After a long silence Fury went through his coat pocket and retrieved an SD card.  
  
“I am not allowed to give you the location on which I have found this, but I will tell you why I think it may help.”  
  
He passed on the card, it was weirdly formed, although not in a broken way, more of ‘I have created my own SD card with its own unique port, that way only my computer can access it.’  
  
“Alright, what is this?” I asked.  
  
“We have found this in a recently burred down building, the cartilage was intact, but not the computed that it resides in. I want you to recreate a computer that would work for that disk and retrieve all information.”  
  
“How is that supposed to help us find Spider-man exactly?”  
  
“The card wasn’t the only object that was found intact in that building. Spider-man’s suit was there as well. Unfortunately, it was taken, no witness, except for those who say that they saw a blur snatching it away.”  
  
“You think the building could have been Spider-man’s hideout?” I asked  
  
“For all we know it could be were the masked vigilante was created in the first place.”  
  
I looked over the card and hoped that it could be a clue on finding Spider-man, better yet, who it is.  
  
Fury got himself out, and I went back to the main floor to prepare myself a cup of coffee before getting to work.  
  
But before that, I had breakfast with Peter, the card isn’t going anywhere.


	25. My heart can't take any more of this.

#### Tony’s View

I’ve been working on a computer for the disk that Nick gave to me for some hours now, and by the looks of it, I would probably be done soon.  
  
Too bad Peter couldn’t come help me on the project, I could of teach him a lot of things. But I can’t stop him from going to school or seeing his friends.  
  
A few more tweaks and I was done.  
  
“Jarvis, prepare the screen.”  
  
As Jarvis brought up the screen, I placed the card in the port, waiting for it to load. Which didn’t take long.  
  
I was half expecting the screen to be of Spider-man’s gadget and uniforms blueprints, it could have also been junk or porn. But what I wasn’t expecting was video files, five of them in all, but only four of them had their own word files attached to them, while the fifth-word files and the video were on their own.  
  
I opened the first-word file and instantly caught two troublesome facts.  
  
One, this was not Spider-man’s gadgets blueprints, these were tests. They were about how Spider-man’s regenerations work, and the methods that were used where graphics and gruesome.  
  
Two, Octavius' name was written on it.  
  
I made my research on Octavius after he escaped, and Spider-man was right to be worried about him. He is a lunatic, as well as sick. Which is a dangerous combo. If he has taken Spider-man in hopes of finding a cure for himself, then I’m afraid of seeing those videos.  
  
It also explains why Spider-man disappeared.  
  
It made my stomach sick.  
  
I’ve been looking around the files without opening any of the videos, I was hoping on finding Spider-man’s identity without looking at the gruesome test, but there was nothing. Only the disturbing descriptions of the test that Spider-man had to endure.  
  
There was also that last file, although this one only contains a description of a dangerous poison (Although I don't know why it would be there.  
  
I finally made a choice and decided to take a quick look at one video in the hope that I could see Spider-man’s face.  
  
The first video came up.  
  
My heart dropped. As I recognize that face.  
  
Peter?  
  
Octavius started talking. “Day one, I will be testing the healing ability of are, dear Spider-man.”  
  
I couldn’t move, I was holding my chair as tightly as I could. Watching as Octavius got closer to my kid.  
  
The video continued. “Let’s start small, shall we Peter?”  
  
My heart did more than just drop, it shattered.  
  
I don’t know what was worst, knowing that Peter lied to me, or seeing Octavius cut Peter.  
  
I couldn’t think straight, my mind wandered for a few seconds before I was snapped back to reality when I heard Peter screaming.  
  
I could only stare at that point, as Octavius bend Peter’s bone, when he electrocuted him, even after Peter fell into consciousness Octavius kept his experiments going.  
  
At this point, I only have one thought in my mind.  
  
“I’m going to kill this man.”  
  
I closed the video, took a deep breath, then I put on my Iron man glove and shot the wall a couple of times. It didn’t help with my situation.  
  
But soon my mind came back to Peter. Which can we be reminded is a fucking kid. Why? Why did it have to be him? He shouldn’t be out there risking his life, not alone.  
  
Also, why didn’t he tell me? Did he not trust me?  
  
I laugh at how ironic this all is, looking for a man that was right under my nose.  
  
Although I would have to show proof to the Avengers that Peter is Spider-man. But the thought of showing those videos made my stomach turn.  
  
That is why I decided that I would be driving to pick up Peter from his school in my 2008 Audi R8, in hopes of persuading him to tell the others about the truth without running away.  
  
If the Avengers knows he is Spider-man, then we will be able to keep a closer eye on him. Protect him in other words.  
  
I am not letting anything hurt him ever again.  
  
Once I made it to the school, I realize that every student was outside, with policemen surrounding the area.  
  
I quickly made my way outside my car and looked through the crowd of kids in the hopes of finding Peter.  
  
I didn’t attract as much attention, but one kid did reach out to me. It was not Peter though.  
  
“Tony Stark!” A chubby looking kid said.  
  
“Sorry, I don’t have time-“ I didn’t get to finish when he cut me off.  
  
“Please you have to help Peter!”  
  
Welp, he’s got my attention.  
  
He kept going. “There’s this crazy man with robot arms that attacked our school, he was looking for Peter!”  
  
No no no no “Where is he?” I asked in a serious tone, but the way I said it made me sound as if I was angry (which I was.). I hope to God that Peter isn’t trying to be a hero and is actually outside with the others.  
  
“He stayed inside.” He said.  
  
Goddammit, kid! My heart can’t take any more of this stress!  
  
I made my way to the school, activating my Iron man suit that was stored inside two looking bracelets that were on my wrist.  
  
“Please be alright.”


	26. Lost control

#### Peter’s View

Why am I doing this?  
  
Why is Otto still alive?  
  
I sneaked on pass another hallway as I tried to get my Spider-man suit and web-shooters from my locker.  
  
I should get out of here. But I can’t let Otto run free and harm any students.  
  
I was almost there, but then my Spidey senses tingled and I hid in the closes room. It was my English classroom.  
  
I could hear the tapping of Octavius claws as it touched the floor, walking right by my classroom.  
  
Too bad the air vent wasn’t big enough for me to hide in. I would have stayed in there forever if I had too.  
  
But not after 5 minutes has my Spidey senses subdue and the click-clack of four claws walking by was gone.  
  
Otto was looking for me, and if it weren’t for my instincts to protect my friends and classmates I would of probably when outside with them, risking their lives because of my fear.  
  
But since I’m a hero, I felt obligated to get Otto as far away from my school.  
  
Which left me back in the hallway looking for my locker.  
  
Once I finally made it my Spidey senses tingle again.  
  
Without a second thought, I broke my lock and quickly grab my bag before running as if my life depended on it. With Otto hot in pursuit.  
  
I made a quick search for my web-shooters in my bag and quickly put them on before dodging what my Spidey sense told me to dodge, which was a locker door (probably my door).  
  
My plan was to run at the back door, where none of the students are located, hopefully, I would have a plan on either bringing Otto down or disappearing by the time I get outside and start swinging around buildings.  
  
But Otto wasn’t making it easy for me, he kept on throwing objects, lockers, garbage cans, even books that someone left behind.  
  
Although, even if I dodge everything, it slowed me down.  
  
Which led to Octavius finally catching on to me.  
  
Otto threw another locker, and while I was dodging, one of the claws grabbed on to my leg.  
  
I landed on my hands in reflex and quickly turned around to face Otto and shoot my webs. But my Spidey senses object to that action, since not soon after two of Otto’s mechanical arms grabbed on to my wrist and crushed my gadgets.  
  
I wasn’t working on instinct anymore, but fear instead. I wasn’t listening to my Spidey senses as I was face to Octavius once again, but this time, I noticed that half of Otto’s face was burned.  
  
“Hello Peter.”  
  
I couldn’t move anymore, I was only shaking, that sickening smile grew on Octavius' face as he tightened his hold on my wrist and I let out a cry.  
  
I was done for.  
  
My wrist hurt, but the pain in my back was worst and my vision started to fade.  
  
It didn't take long until I blacked out

  


#### Tony’s View

  


Like hell I was going to let this mad man kidnap Peter!  
  
Like hell I wasn’t going to smash his head in!  
  
As soon as I saw Octavius holding on to Peter I flew in and punched that dam smile.  
  
I won't lie, it felt good.  
  
Peter fell on the floor, he was shaking.  
  
“Peter! Get out of here now!”  
  
He wasn’t answering.  
  
I turned my attention to Octavius and started to blast him with my repulsor beams. He blocked a few, but it damaged his… tentacles? Claw? In the end, he went behind a wall for cover.  
  
“Jarvis, scan Peter.” I asked while I had the chance. “Also, when are the rest of the Avengers coming?”  
  
“Boss, Steve, Natasha and Clint will be here in less than 5 minutes.” There was a pause. “As for Peter, it seems that he is mutating at a high rate. Might I add, this is a code ‘Green’.”  
  
“Code ‘Green’? But that’s a code for the Hulk.”  
  
“Yes, precisely. Take care with caution.”  
  
I looked over to Peter once more, he was on his knees this time, his head was held down on the floor, his hands digging in his hair. He was in pain, there’s no denying it.  
  
But then I saw his back, it was covered in blood, but there were also those weirdly shaped bumps underneath his hoodie.  
  
I turned back to Octavius' direction, but the coward was gone. “Damit. Jarvis, get me in contact with Clint.”  
  
Clint’s phone only rang twice before he picked up. “What’s the problem?” he asks seriously.  
  
“There’s a man I need you guys to catch.”  
  
“Alright, you have a name and description?”  
  
I thought of the first time Spider-man described Octavius, it made me smile. I should of guess it was Peter that day.  
  
But my smile didn’t last long. This was serious.  
  
“His name is Dr. Octavius, he’s got four mechanical arms attached to his back and is severely burned. You can’t miss him.”  
  
I turned to see Peter once more. “Fuck.”  
  
“You okay Tony?”  
  
“No, on second thought, ask Steve to come to my location ASAP.”  
  
I closed the line.  
  
Peter was in his famous Spider-man pose, feet and hands stuck on the ground, but with four added limbs that grew from his back. Creepy, spider, looking limbs.  
  
Peter’s right hand gently raised off the floor. He had fucking pincers growing out of his wrist now!  
  
“Kid?” My voice was shaking lightly. I mean, why wouldn’t it, this is the stuff of nightmares. But it was also Peter.  
  
Which was staring at me with full-on black eyes, there was no white in them, no recognition.  
  
“I promise you kid, we will figure this out.”


	27. Freaky fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I wrote the chapter but didn't like the way it became, and so I restarted it. Which I did not regret.  
> Hope you like it. :)

#### Tony’s View

“Peter, you remember me? Right?” I ask Peter.  
  
I didn’t want to fight him, I didn’t want to hurt him. But Peter won't even look me in the eyes, and I’m afraid that he is not listening to me.  
  
But then Peter leap towards me, I couldn’t make out what he did but I can fell that he attacked me as I fell back, he was fast. I mean really fast.  
  
“Boss, your suit has been damaged, you’ve been hit on your lower left abdomen, but the hit hasn’t penetrated the suit.”  
  
Did Peter just try to stab me? With his pincer!?  
  
I frantically looked around for Peter again before he jumped at me again, he was still to fast to track but I felt a hit on my chest as I stumble back, but didn’t fall.  
  
“Boss-“  
  
“Yes, I now Jarvis! Do me a favor and activate Hyper-velocity!”  
  
Hyper-velocity is a software program I created for the Iron man suit to react quickly to threats. Jarvis will be able to react and move faster. The only downside is that this isn’t the original Iron man suit that I'm wearing and it will take a lot of energy from it. Plus, I wasn’t able to test Hyper-velocity yet, until today.  
  
The program worked at first, I was able to see the trajectory of Peter’s next jump.  
  
Although after three failed attempts on Peter’s part he became smarter and changed his tactics.  
  
Instead of attacking head-on as he did in the beginning, Peter was now jumping all over the room, leaving Jarvis with too much probability and calculation that Jarvis wasn’t able to pick up on Peter’s movements anymore. Peter took that advantage and was able to land multiple hits.  
  
I was being thrown left and right by Peter's punches, and my suit was getting damaged by Peter's pincers, but whatever material was coming out of his wrist wasn’t as strong as my suit. I should be able to last until Steve arrives.  
  
But sadly, Peter’s mutated form isn’t as dumb as the hulk. Because after countless abuse and attacks later, Peter jumped on my back and tried to rip out the suit with his bare hands.  
  
Guess Peter realized how affective that was since he wouldn’t get off after my many attempts at grabbing him.  
  
“Jarvis! Activate Electric Bubble!”  
  
A shield-like sphere of electricity came out of my suit, almost getting Peter shocked, but he backed away from my suit in time.  
  
Funny enough, I was relieved to see that I didn’t hurt him with that shock.  
  
But I was also surprised by the thought that he knows what was about to happen. I was starting to wonder if he is able to hear the conversation I was having with Jarvis.  
  
Or maybe he actually does see in the future. I hope it’s not the case.  
  
“Boss, your suit energy is at 40%.” Jarvis reminded me.  
  
“Alright, deploy in my original suit to my location.” I ask.  
  
“Tony!” Thank the Gods above, Steve finally arrived.  
  
“You took your time. Was there traffic?” I ask sarcastically.  
  
Peter grabbed on to my suit again while I wasn’t looking. Guess that was the price for ignoring him.  
  
Steve came to my help right away, getting Peter off of me. “Tony what the hell is that!” He asks, but after taking a good look at the… Speter? He started to worry. “Peter?”  
  
“Yes, it’s Peter.” I agreed.  
  
“Why do you sound so calm about this?”  
  
“I’ll let you now that I’ve been fighting him for a while now-“  
  
“It’s been five minutes.” Steve cuts in.  
  
“Yes, well he’s been beating my ass for a while and adrenalin can only take you so far. Exhaustion on the other hand is another matter entirely!”  
  
Peter didn’t attack yet, he only stared at Steve and I, probably waiting for one of us to make a move.  
  
I took that quick second to help Steve catch up on the situation.  
  
“Alright, I’m only saying this once, Peter is Spider-man and I’m sure this man called Octavius did something to Peter’s which resulted in the ‘Speter’ before us. Also, I’m pretty sure Peter can see the future.”  
  
The look of confusion on Steve was priceless. I could even see him mouth the word ‘Speter?’ with such exaggeration and question marks. Funny how the Spider-man part didn't sink in yet.  
  
“Listen, I want to bring Peter back to the Tower safely and bring him back to his original self. Have any plans on capturing him?”  
  
I could tell Steve was still confused but diverted his mind to think of a plan. “We are two against one, it should be easy to catch him.”  
  
I hardly think it would be. But considering it’s the only plan we have, I will have to roll with it until I think of something better.  
  
We both charged at Peter, but he easily maneuvered between us and almost stabbed Steve in the process. We tried a couple more attempts before with no success. My original suit even arrived soon after and I asked Jarvis to autopilot the suit to help us. Guess what, still unsuccessful, but at least Peter couldn’t get in his own blows in the process of avoiding us.  
  
But then Steve had a brilliant idea of throwing his shield to ricochet off a school light and then the wall until it came straight to Peter. Although the shield wasn't what made Peter back up towards Cap, it was the sudden flash in the light explosion.  
  
Steve finally had a hold on him, but with his many spider legs in the way he easily escaped, scratching Steve on the arm with his pincers in the process.  
  
But that doesn't matter, what does matter was the whole scene with the light, and I realized something. When Spider-man was playing video games with Clint in the past they talked about Spider-man’s hearing, at least how it was higher than average. What if it was not only his hearing but that all his senses that are doubled?  
  
“Steve, I have an idea! I’m going to distract his senses and you’re going to immobilize him when you see your chance! Afterward, I can attach my suit to Peter so that it can fly him to the Tower.” Hopefully, it will so as smoothly as I planned it out.  
  
“Tony? Somethings wrong.” I heard Steve say, when I looked back, he was on his knees.  
  
“Cap? You okay?”  
  
“Boss.” Jarvis voice said. “Steve seemed to be paralyzed.”  
  
“What! How!?”  
  
“I believe it was Peter. His pincers seem to be coated with a paralyzing substance.”  
  
Sigh) Things keeps getting better and better.  
  
“Alright, Jarvis connect to the school speaker.” I asked while placing myself between Peter and Steve.  
  
“Activate a high sound frequency.”  
  
It was such a small sound that I could hear come through the speakers, but from Peter’s reaction it was damaging to his ears.  
  
Peter was blocking his ears from the sound with both of his hands while falling to the floor screaming. He tucked himself into a ball with his extra legs wrapping around him. I was hurting him.  
  
And that scream. All I could think was those videos of Peter screaming in pain because of Octavius. But this time I was the one torturing him.  
  
“Jarvis Stop!”  
  
The sound stopped, I could only hear the sound of my own heartbeat and Peter's breathing.  
  
“Mr. Stark?” It was not Steve calling my name, the voice was too soft and broken. It came from my kid.  
  
“Peter?”  
  
He looked up at me, eyes still black but wet with tiers. “Please help me.”  
  
I couldn’t help but come closer and fall to my knees in front of Peter.  
  
He was too young for this shit. Why did it have to happen to him?  
  
“It’s alright kid, I’m here”  
  
I could tell Peter wanted to cry, but then his eyes widen in fear, and he started shaking slightly.  
  
“Please, s-stop me. I don’t want to hurt a-anyone.”  
  
I was holding on to his shoulders tightly, I was afraid to let him go.  
  
“Jarvis, attach the suit to Peter and lock all motion, but leave the back exposed for the extra limbs.” I ordered.  
  
My original suit, the one Jarvis was controlling, came to wrap around Peter before he slowly lost control again. Almost knocking me down with his spider legs when I took a step back.  
  
The suit was supposed to lock Peter in place and keep him contained, but I could tell that the suit was slowy moving involuntarily. Peter was trying to grab at the suit with non-sticky iron fingers with no success and tried to damage what he could with the exposed spider legs.  
  
I then something move behind me, it was Steve, he started to gain mobility of his limbs again.  
  
“Tony, the suit can’t hold him for too long.” Yes, thank you, Steve, for stating the obvious.  
  
“Yes, I can see that. Jarvis, what are the chances of flying Peter to the Tower with the suit in time?”  
  
“Slim.” Jarvis responded.  
  
Cap had another idea. “Tony, you can fly to the Tower with Peter, make sure he gets there without a problem.”  
  
Jarvis answered for me. “Impossible, the prototype suit is at 5 percent, there is not enough energy.”  
  
The small silent didn’t last long until Steve came with another plan. “We could always knock him out while he is kind of immobilized?”  
  
We could, I’ve been thinking about it. But I hated the idea that came to my mind.  
  
“Alright, Jarvis, I want you to activate the Electric bubble from the original suit.”  
  
Since Peter’s back was exposed, the shock knocked him out and we were able to transport him back to my car as sneakly as posible with the help of Steve before my prototype suit shut off. Steve was at the back holding on to the freaky legs and watching over Peter while we made our way back to the Tower.  
  
And lucky for us, there wasn’t any student outside to see the whole scene.  
  
Also, Steve finally caught on. "Wait? Peter is Spider-man?"


	28. I trust you

#### Bruce’s View

It’s been 6 hours since Tony and Steve brought in Peter. Tony asked me to find a way to reverse the mutation, but after my diagnostic, Peter’s DNA is slowly coming back to its (somewhat) original self. But we have to keep him in the hulk enclosure since we woke up once with the thought of a wild animal and tried to destroy us, we also put in sleeping gas in the enclosure until he fell asleep.  
  
Only I, Steve and Tony know about Peter’s condition, and after my persistent asking on what happened to Peter to get better knowledge on helping him, Tony told me about the secret of Spider-man and his encounter with Octavius at his school.  
  
Although there was something extremely weird that I discovered while analyzing Peter’s DNA with his previous one from Spider-man last time we healed his arm. There was something new in his system, something that wasn’t there before.  
  
I asked if Tony knew something about it. If that Octavius guy injected him with something while he was fighting at his school.  
  
Tony thought about it at first, but then his whole feature changed to one of terror and hurried out the door saying that ‘he has to check over something’ as well as ‘watch over Peter and inform me if anything changes.’  
  
So here I was, waiting with Steve.  
  
Although Steve couldn’t take the sight of Peter in such a state, he wanted to get his mind out of things and went to the gym. Also asking me to contact him about any progress with Peter.  
  
It has been 30 minutes since then, and all I’ve been doing was waiting, and sometimes give in comforting words to Peter through the microphone, hoping that he could hear me.  
  
It was weird seeing Peter like this, it was also wrong and I hated no being able to do anything to help.  
  
Guess waiting paid off, because Peter started to stir again. My hand hovered on the sleeping gas button just in case. (Considering that the spider legs were still on Peter's back the possibility of having a normal teenager waking up is low.)  
  
But Peter groans and tried to sit up.  
  
“Peter?” I asked through the microphone.  
  
It must have startled him because the next thing I know Peter is now on the ceiling looking around for a voice before he sees me.  
  
I can see him mouth the word Bruce but I couldn’t hear him.  
  
I speak on the microphone again, relief to have Peter back. “Welcome back, how are you feeling?”  
  
“It hurts… Everywhere.”  
  
I would hope, Tony did electrocute him.  
  
Peter started to look around but soon got confused by the scenery. But after a few seconds, his brain catches up on the fact that he was still on the ceiling and he frantically let go, landing safely with his added limb, which he also realized he had.  
  
Jarvis quickly warn me that Peter’s heart rate was accelerating and contacted Tony, I could also hear Peter breathing hysterically while he backed himself in a corner of the room, far away from me.  
  
“Bruce, w-where am I? What’s going on?”  
  
“Hey, it’s okay.” I was freaking out myself at that point. “You’re safe. Peter you’re safe.”  
  
I needed him to calm down, I don’t want Peter to transform back.  
  
“Why am I here! What are you going to do to me!”  
  
“We are not going to do anything to harm you.” I tried to sound calm for Peter, but to tell the truth, I probably sounded nervous. Which probably isn’t helping the situation. “It’s only to contain you for a while.”  
  
“Contain me?” I could hear some sobs coming from Peter before he finally gave up and sat down. “Did I hurt somebody?”  
  
“No-no-no, Peter. You didn’t hurt anybody.” I was leaning on the glass at this point, trying to tell him anything that may comfort him. “Hey listen, as soon as Tony gets here, we will get you out and help you okay.”  
  
“I don’t want to get out.” Peter was curling into a ball, hiding his face on his knees. “I’m a monster.”  
  
Monster. It hurt to hear those words, it has hunted my life before, it still does. “You know, I think about myself as a monster too.”  
  
I waited for Peter to look at me, when he finally did, I continued. “But after I joined the Avengers, that other side of me didn’t bother as much anymore. In fact, I was finally becoming a hero because of it.”  
  
I was about to tell the truth to Peter, I was about to tell him that I am the Hulk.  
  
I was building the courage to tell him. Although the thought of being rejected scared me a little.  
  
But before I could continue, I was able to see a little smile coming from Peter. “Bruce, you have always been a hero, whether you were the Hulk or not.”  
  
My eyes widened. “Wait, you knew?”  
  
“Yeah, sorry, I can't control my hearing sometimes.”  
  
“You… wow okay.” I was laughing at this turn of event. “You didn’t mind the fact that you were in the same room as the Hulk?”  
  
“Well, I still haven’t gotten over the fact that I was in the same room as Bruce Banner, the Hulk part didn’t really cross my mind. Also, I trust you.”  
  
We both smiled at each other before the door behind me opened. It was Tony.  
  
He looked calmed and also had a smile. How long was he listening?  
  
He came to stand beside me before talking to Peter. “Hey kid, you’re ready to get out?”  
  
Peter was silent, he even hugged his leg a little tighter and looked away without answering.  
  
“Peter?” I started. “I trust you. But do you trust us?”  
  
Peter looked back at me, then at Tony before saying. “I trust you.”


	29. The humming of a reactor

#### Peter’s View

After I came out of the weird glass box, Bruce brought in a chair for me to sit down on, since we needed to talk. They explained to me about SHIELD and there plan on capturing me and how they would most likely use me as a weapon more than a hero, and so the Avengers came up with a plan of their own to help me, all they needed was all information on Spider-man.  
  
They also thought about recruiting Spider-man as an Avenger so that SHIELD would have no choice but to leave me alone.  
  
They asked if they could test my powers. I freaked out a little bit but Tony reassured me that the test would only involve equipment training to measure my strength and other powers. Which helped me calm down.  
  
They also needed all information on my powers, weakness and other abilities they don’t know about yet as well as how I got these powers.  
  
Bruce got a little note pad while Tony got a tablet and asked Jarvis to record this conversation.  
  
“Alright kid, just to make sure, you’re alright with all of this?” Tony asked.  
  
I nodded, which second later Tony asked me “Good, first question though, can you see in the future?”  
  
“What? No.” I was confused, and so was Tony.  
  
“Are you sure? Because I have a lot of proof that would suggest otherwise. I mean, you always know things and dodge before it happens.”  
  
I was thinking hard on what the hell he was talking about until it finally clicked. “Ohhhhhh, you mean my Spidey-Senses?”  
  
I’ve done it, I got both Tony and Bruce confused.  
  
“Your what?” They both said.  
  
“Spidey-Senses, I wanted to call it a Spider- tingle but that sounded weird.”  
  
“Okay.” Tony started. “What is a ‘Spidey-Sense.”  
  
“Um, well you know… When you are about to kill a spider but it always runs away as if it knew you were up to no good...”  
  
“Doesn’t it always.” Bruce agreed in disappointment and disgust.  
  
“Well, I can sense danger before it comes.”  
  
Tony took a few seconds to reply. “I don’t know if I should be disappointed or fascinated.”  
  
They soon asked about the origin of my powers, and I answered.  
  
“So basically, what you are telling me.” Tony started. “Is that you got your powers on accident, on a field trip to Oscorp?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Why didn’t you go to the hospital?”  
  
“Um… Well, you see… Hospital bill cost a lot and Uncle Ben and Aunt May didn’t have a lot of money.”  
  
There was small silence covering the room.  
  
“Your and idiot with a good heart Peter.” Was all Tony said before continuing.  
  
I also told them that I was the one sticking to the walls and no gadgets created for that purpose. They wanted to test that out later.  
  
“Your senses are also stronger, right?” Tony continues.  
  
“Yes, pretty sure my senses have been dialed up to 11 actually.”  
  
“I see, must be pretty useful.”  
  
I snorted at that comment. “Right, unless you go to a crowded place or even a normal school event, or even just talking to someone that’s too close and loud on a bad day, It not always fun.”  
  
We talked about my metabolism and how I’m always hungry, which lead to Tony ordering pizza.  
  
After an hour or two I could feel the legs at my back trying to sheath itself back inside of me. (Which wasn’t a fun experience last time).  
  
Bruce must have noticed. “Peter? You feeling okay?” He pressed his hand on my forehead. “You're burning up.”  
  
Tony eyed me suspiciously. “You’re not going back to that thing, are you?”  
  
“No, no its um… it’s the legs, there going back inside.” I tried to explain.  
  
“How? It’s like twice the size of you.” Tony stated.  
  
“I don’t know, but when it does it hurts, can we take a break?”  
  
Tony and Bruce both looked at each other and then at me. Bruce was the one to talk this time.  
  
“I think you should come to the lab, just so I can take a look at what is going on if you don’t mind, Peter.”  
  
I couldn’t say no.  
  
Once I started walking I felt dizzy and in pain, Tony started to worry and tried to get me the lab as fast as he could without hurting me.  
  
Once we arrived, they laid me down on my front and Bruce cut out my hoody and shirt to take a better look.  
  
“Jarvis, I need a scan.” Bruce asked. “I’m also going to take a blood test.”  
  
That’s when Bruce got a needle and I froze in place.  
  
“Sir, Peter’s heartbeat has increased.” Jarvis informed them.  
  
I could hear Tony swear in the background and asked for Bruce to switch places with him.  
  
Once they did, I could only see Tony, he was trying to comfort me.  
  
I started to shake a bit and could feel my eyes getting wet.  
  
Tony placed his hand on my shoulder, but it didn’t help since my Spidey-Senses warned me of Bruce’s needle coming close.  
  
I tried not to move and paid attention to Tony, but once the needle touched my back, I couldn’t help it but see only black.

  


#### Tony’ View

  


I tried distracting him, but once I saw his eyes going all black, all I thought was “Fuck.”  
  
I waited a few seconds for shit to hit the fan, but all Peter did was stare at me.  
  
“Peter?” I tried. “Peter can you hear me?”  
  
There was no answer, but also no movement from Peter. I didn’t know whether to be relieved or concerned.  
  
But once Bruce was done, I heard Peter take a big breath before his eyes came back to normal.  
  
“Peter?” I tried again.  
  
“Yeah?” He replied.  
  
I smiled out a relief. “Glad your back, I thought you were going to attack again.”  
  
I saw a tear from Peter before he replied in a sad, yet dark tone. “I was going to.”  
  
That got Bruce's attention and turned away from a screen he was working on. “But you didn’t.”  
  
“No. No I didn’t.” Was the only answer from Peter, but I could see a little smile of relief forming on his lips.  
  
“What happened? Did you learn to control it?” I asked.  
  
“I… No not really. I just recognized your heartbeat.”  
  
What? “Alright Kid, just explain to me what happened and what that other side is.”  
  
“Kill mode.”  
  
“Excuse me?” This is getting confusing,  
  
“I call it the kill mode.”  
  
“Okay… What happens when ‘kill mode’ comes up.”  
  
Peter took a second to think. “It’s scary. But at the same time relaxing.”  
  
“How so.”  
  
“It’s um… Well, you know I said that everything around me is louder and brighter because of my senses?” I nodded. “Well, once kill mode comes, everything just dims out and leaves only the heartbeat of…” Peter got uncomfortable when he finished. “My prey I guess.”  
  
“Alright. I still don’t understand how you recognized my heart.”  
  
Peter smiled at that. “Your heart has a humming sound attached to it. You kind of sound like a cat when it purs.”  
  
I placed my hand on my reactor and acted out as if I was insulted. "How dare you call me a cat!" But I smirked in the end.

  


#### Clint’s View

  


Natasha and I captured Octavius. (Finally).  
  
But the guy was insane, to say the least, he talking about Spider-man and how he succeeded in making him even more powerful through tests and painful transformation.  
  
Nat and I got the same idea and took a longer path to SHIELD to hear him talk some more, he could have Spider-mans location, maybe even Identity out of this man.  
  
But the Octavius was only describing his hard work and gruesome test, and I for one really what to bash his head. Spider-man was a cool guy, he didn't deserve that kind of torture.  
  
But Natasha acted as if she was praising him for his hard work and asked if he knew the identity of the vigilantly. The man fell right into her act and told us a name.  
  
As for what happened next, well the man had a bullet in his head.  
  
Too bad Natasha’s gun was quicker than my bow.


	30. Recovering

#### Tony’s View

Peter was asleep, thanks to Bruce’s 'made up morphine' that he made for Spider-man not long ago. Although we had to give Peter a pill to avoid ‘kill mode’. Bruce had his suspicions on whether it was going to work or not since Peter’s DNA changed, but apparently it still works. Thank god.  
  
Meanwhile, Bruce went over Peter’s blood and x-rays pictures that Jarvis took for us.  
  
“Alright, I think I know what is happening to Peter.” Bruce stated.  
  
I stayed close, knowing I didn’t have to say anything for him to continue.  
  
“So, remember when you asked Jarvis to scan Peter while he was transforming at his school?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Well, apparently at that time his healing factor was abnormally fast for a few minutes... Well faster than usual. Which causes his extra limbs to build itself and grow within minutes. Also, any injuries he had healed itself.”  
  
I nodded again.  
  
“But at the same time Peter’s blood became twice as toxic than normal when he goes in ‘kill mode’, but most of it was stored in his pincers, which created this paralyzing substance.”  
  
Bruce was showing me an x-ray picture of Peter’s arm, which showed his pincers that was well placed between his Ulna and the Radius bone.  
  
“Real quick.” I start. “You're telling me that Peter’s blood is poisonous?”  
  
“Um… yes. But only for his own benefit. For example, Peter can’t get sick because of this, I’m also positive that if he ever gets any objects lodge within him then his blood would be able to dissolve it within a year or less. But when he transforms, his blood could dissolve it within a day.”  
  
“Alright, but you said that all the toxin is in his pincers, right?”  
  
“That’s the thing, once Peter calms down then his pincers won’t need that poison anymore, and right now there is a lot of it left to distribute all around his body. Which is why that poison is currently attacking the extra legs and dissolving it.”  
  
I took a few moments to think through what Bruce just said before I finally answered. “Wait, why is it dissolving it?”  
  
“If I had to guess, it's probably because Peter thinks that those spider legs don’t belong to him and his body is reacting to it. But I’m not sure, it could be many things. I would need to do more tests.”  
  
“Alright, let me know what you come up with.” I said while staring at Peter. “Do you know when he is going to wake up?”  
  
Bruce was looking through a scope when he answered me. “Maybe in a few hours.”  
  
I nodded, even though he couldn’t see me. “Well, I’ll go make myself some coffee, want something?”  
  
There was no response, I took his answer as a no and made my way to the Avengers floor kitchen.  
  
But I wasn’t alone, Natasha and Clint were sitting in the living room, and when they finally saw me, they made their way towards me.  
  
I didn’t think much about it at first, but when I grabbed my coffee. (Premade by Jarvis.) and took my first sip I couldn’t help myself but spit it out by Clint’s words.  
  
“Peter is Spider-man.”  
  
All I could do is stare. How the hell did they know!!!  
  
Then a thought occurred to me. Octavius.  
  
Did he tell everything to Shield? Shit, I haven’t thought about that. They're probably on their way to get Peter, and we still don’t have all the data we need.  
  
Natacha placed a hand on my shoulder. “No one knows except for us. You can calm down.”  
  
Like hell I will!  
  
It's not that I don't trust them, it's just that their priority is to SHIELD and not the Avengers.  
  
"Tony, I promise you that we will report Peter after we have all the data on Spider-man. Were on the same team here."  
  
I calmed down a bit.  
  
But that doesn't mean that I'm letting my guards down.  
  
“So, you knew about Peter.” Natacha smiled wickedly.  
  
I pushed her hand off and resumed on my coffee. “Yes.”  
  
We all stared at each other before Clint finally broke the silence. “Where is Peter by the way.” (Which is a fucking red flag in my agenda.)  
  
I didn’t answer, I only kept on drinking my coffee.  
  
“Come on man. We just want to talk to him, pretty please. We’ve got good news for him.”  
  
“It’s still no, I don’t trust you guys. No offense.”  
  
“None taken.” Natasha said.  
  
“I’m offended!” Clint said at the same time.  
  
I rolled my eyes before walking away. But Clint wasn’t done.  
  
“Fine, then we’ll meet you at the gym.” Clint was being sassy and started to wave his eyebrows... But failed miserably.  
  
I didn’t understand what point he was trying to make. I only stared at him with puzzled eyes. Which was very effective.  
  
Clint tried to explain his reasoning. “Because you’re going to need the data from his powers. You know, test his strength and all his abilities.”  
  
“Well yes, once he recovers.”  
  
Natasha came so close that I had to take a step back, almost spilling my coffee.  
  
“Why what happened? Was it Octavius?”  
  
“Well, in many aspects, yes.”  
  
Natasha doesn’t show emotions, but what I have learned from her over the years is that she will act on them. With a faceless expression may I add, which is very scary and unpredictable at times.  
  
Which brings me to this point, when Natasha walked out of the kitchen with an unfazed expression, I didn’t think much on it, until she went in the elevator and punched the buttons with unnecessary brute force. (I’m going to have to check on those.)  
  
I turned around to ask Clint if she was okay, but all I saw was feet dangling out of the ventilation before despairing completely.  
  
“Jarvis?”  
  
“Yes boss.”  
  
“Lock the room that Peter is situated in, only Bruce and I are allowed access in and out.”  
  
“Yes boss.”  
  
It's probably not going to stop them from seeing Peter, although I hope I will get there in time before they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry for the delay in the chapter. A lot of things came up on Christmas and new years. Worst yet, I may be late for the next chapter. :(


	31. A dead giveaway

#### Peter’s View

When I first woke up I felt numb, but I guess it was a good thing since my back only tickles now. It’s better than the pain from earlier.  
  
I moved my head a bit on the right in hopes that I could find Bruce or Tony. It was only Bruce in the room, he was typing on his computer.  
  
I tried reading what he was typing, but Bruce turned around to check on me and saw that I was awake.  
  
“Peter, I didn’t think you would be awake this early, how are you feeling?” He asked.  
  
“Hhhmm.” What I meant to say was that I felt groggy, but I’m sure Bruce took the hint.  
  
“Well, just take your time waking up, we’re not in a hurry.”  
  
“Ok.” I started. Which was a great start in a conversation. But it’s not like I know what to say. Not that I have to make conversation with Bruce, it’s just that I’m already getting bored.  
  
“Am I alright” I decided to say. “Do I still have them?”  
  
Bruce stopped his work and looked at my back were the spider legs would be, he knew what I meant.  
  
“They're gone.” Is all he said while giving me a smile, but I felt like he wanted to say more.  
  
I let the silence take over the room in hopes that Bruce would say what was on his mind, but something else came up.  
  
It was the air vents, something fell out of it and it scared the shit out of me.  
  
I, being the hero that I am tried to stand up and get to Bruce to shield him from whatever it is. But my reflex and footing were off because of the drugs and I only made it as far as two steps from the bed before falling on the ground in defeat.  
  
Bruce came rushing to help me with the unexpected guess at his side, Clint.  
  
They both helped me up on the bed before asking me if I was okay.  
  
“I’m fine, I’m just feeling weird.” I looked over at Clint. “What are you doing here? Why did you come from the ventilation?”  
  
“Well I wanted to check on you, Tony said you got hurt. He also locked the doors from us.”  
  
“Us?” I asked.  
  
“Yeah! Nat and I…” Clint stood up abruptly and jogged to the door.  
  
He was on the keypad that is used to operate the whole room, including the door and started typing on it. Not long after the door opened and Clint took a look outside.  
  
“Nat?” Clint called her.  
  
“I’m here.” We all turned around in the opposed way of the door, which was the window.  
  
How did I not hear her?!  
  
“Ohhh, Black Widow through the window.” Clint tried to make a joke and it was lame. I’m sorry Clint.  
  
“What makes you think I didn’t come through the wall.” Natasha didn’t even acknowledge his joke, good on her.  
  
Bruce cut in through the conversation. “But you came in through the same vent as Clint, I saw you.”  
  
“I know you did, I was hoping you would keep it a secret Bruce.”  
  
He looked ashamed and mumble a sorry.  
  
“Anyway, close the door Clint.” Natasha said. “We came here to talk to Peter.”  
  
She came walking towards me, Clint was following her lead. Once they were close enough, they stopped and waited for a few seconds, staring at Bruce.  
  
“What is it?” Bruce was as confused as I was.  
  
“Could you leave us alone with Pet for a few minutes.” Clint asked.  
  
Bruce didn’t look too sure on what to do, but after checking my monitor’s he deemed that I was okay and said that he would come back if there was a problem.  
  
“Peter.” Natasha was the one leading the conversation. “What do you think makes us a good spy?”  
  
Well, this is random. “Um, is it your deadly stare?”  
  
Nat was smiling. “Close, but no. It was the training, the one that teaches us how to fight.”  
  
I nodded as she continued. “What about Steve, Sam or Rodney. What about them, Peter?”  
  
“Military training?”  
  
“Precisely, do you know what all superhero has in common?”  
  
I didn’t like where this is going. “Training?”  
  
“Yes, do you know any hero that never had any training?”  
  
Where was this going? “Tony never had any training.”  
  
“It’s because he is an idiot, plus he did train, he is a millionaire that took some boxing class.”  
  
“What about Bruce?” I asked.  
  
She gave me a friendly smile. “Hulk doesn’t need any training. He's a superhuman.”  
  
She got closer, but it wasn’t threatening. She was giving this stance of a woman that was winning her point. “You know who I think didn’t train in combat to become a hero? I think its Spider-man.”  
  
I almost choke.  
  
This is not a coincidence. Not with Natasha, this is a trap.  
  
“Isn’t Spider-man like the Hulk, a superhuman?”  
I was probably sweating like one of those comic book characters, it would have been hilarious in a different circumstances.  
“It doesn’t count if he is a kid.” She knows!  
  
My monitor was beeping faster. I was caught.  
  
“How do you know?” There was no way for me to disagree with her. Mostly because my voice was shaking, not only that my whole stance and reaction were a godforsaken giveaway.  
  
“Know what?” Natasha asked.  
  
“That I’m Spider-man.”  
  
“I never said that.” She smiled and I understood why. I just admitted that I was Spider-man.  
  
Also, gasping for a long period of time doesn’t help defend my case.  
  
I looked around the room for any other spies that may have sneaked their way in, there was none.  
  
“W-what’s going to happen now?” I question her back, like the mad man I was.  
  
Clint was the one to answer that question as he came closer with a serious face. “Well, Peter. You’re not leaving us with any choice.”  
  
My monitor would explode at this rate, I was freaking out. There were going to give me to SHIELD!  
  
Bruce must have noticed that I was in trouble and came back in the room with Tony behind him.  
  
“We have no choice but to train you Peter.” Clint finished.  
  
...Hold on? What?


	32. Sticky situation

#### Peter’s View

We all stopped moving, except for Clint. He seems to be bouncing on his heel from the excitement of their revelation.  
  
They wanted to train me?  
  
Tony moved in fast after the awkward silence.  
  
“Hold on, no one is training Peter. In fact, Peter is banned for being Spider-man!”  
  
Now, you may think that I was going to be upset after Tony’s outburst. But to tell you the truth, I wasn’t listening.  
  
Could you imagine all the cool moves I could learn from Natasha and Clint. Maybe I could be a super-spy.  
  
Then it hit me. “Spider-spy.”  
  
“Peter! No!” Tony tried snapping me out of my fantasies, but it was useless.  
  
“Tony.” Natasha started. “Peter is going to need training.”  
  
“No, he doesn’t need the training, I’m not going to let anyone hurt him.”  
  
“You do know that he is living with the Avengers? There is always going to be danger whether he’s outside the Tower or not.” Clint made a very good point. “We can’t always protect him. It would be best to teach him some defense.”  
  
Tony understood Clint’s reasoning was for the best as he finally gave up. “Fine, but we need to fill in the papers for Spider-man first.”

  


#### Tony’s View

Once we arrived in the training room, Clint and Peter became children. They started a competition on who can do the best backflips. Peter won by default of being a super-human, it was a very impressive flip too, that kid can jump seriously high.  
  
“Are you sure Peter is ready? Shouldn’t he be resting?” Steve asked, he was already in the room when we came in.  
  
“I don’t know, but Bruce said that he was physically okay and recovered quickly. But he does stress for his mentality. He said we should keep an eye on him.”  
  
Steve was nodding while looking at Peter. The kid was very active in fact.  
  
“Tony!” Clint was yelling from the other side of the room, Peter had to block his ears from the echo it created (Poor kid). “Are we going to fill in Spider-man’s paper or what?!”  
  
I wasn’t too keen on pushing Peter right now, but once I saw Peter walking on the wall to impress Clint. I thought that it was about time to see Spider-man’s tricks.  
  
We started off with those sticky abilities of his, I asked Peter if he had a name for it since. “Writing ‘sticky hands and feet’ won’t cut it for SHIELD.”  
  
What will come out of Peter’s mouth will always surprise me.  
  
“You got it wrong. It’s everywhere, everywhere on my body can be sticky.” The worst part is that he said it with such a serious face.  
  
I banned him from ever using the word ‘sticky’ and wrote Adhesive instead.  
  
We also tested his strength, speed, and flexibility.  
  
His score was insane! He could beat Steve if he really tried. He could also have a chance against the Hulk.  
  
Next up on the list was that Spidey-sense he talked about.  
  
We blindfolded him and started to throw harmless objects, and one by one he either caught them or dodge.  
  
To test this out more Natasha sneaked behind Peter and threw a baseball.  
  
He caught it without surprise and threw it precisely back at Natasha still blindfolded, she caught it of course, but that cheeky little bastard was smiling as if he had proven a point.  
  
Clint grew upset and went to fetch his paintball gun.  
  
In the end, Peter was spotless and my wall wasn’t. I made sure Clint cleaned up his mess.  
  
We finally finished the paperwork and decided to head to the main floor and order some food.  
  
While they were feasting (without Clint, he is still cleaning) I went to my office and send in all the information to Fury. I got a holographic call not long after.  
  
“Anthony Edward Stark.”  
  
“Nick Fury. What do I own the pleaser of hearing my full name? Am I in trouble?” I showed him my fancy grin.  
  
“It depends, have you called me in to supervise and make sure the documents about Spider-man aren’t fake? Or the fact that Spider-man is a kid you are fostering?! Either you have been keeping the secret of Spider-man’s identity for months! Or you are forging these documents!”  
  
Right, I forgot about bringing Nick over. My bad. “Right, well I promise you that we only discovered Peter’s identity a few days ago, I also may have forgotten to call you for the examination. That is why I am opening the doors for you to come in and see Peter for yourself.”  
  
He quickly closed the hologram.  
  
He is definitely coming, better warn Peter and the rest.  
  
I went back to the room. Clint finally arrived and he was throwing marshmallow for Peter to catch with his mouth. Steve was also participating on the catching part.  
  
“Hey guys, I have some bad news, Nick is coming.”  
  
Peter stopped catching marshmallows. “Wait. The scary guy with the eye patch?”  
  
“Exactly. That is why I would like to set a few rules. I do not want any ‘kill mode’ to be mentioned on his visit, I don’t want him thinking that Peter is a threat and take him away.”  
  
“But I am a threat in kill mode.” Peter said.  
  
“Yes, but I promised you that I would find a solution for that.”  
  
“What is this 'kill mode'?” Clint and Nat asked.  
  
“Right, you guys don’t know... I’ll talk about it later.” I answered.  
  
“When is Fury coming?” Steve always asked good questions.  
  
Whoever, Jarvis was the one that responded. “Boss, Fury has entered the Tower.”  
  
Wow, that guy is quick. “Listen, we do not want Peter to look like a threat, so… I guess you can keep playing with those marshmallows?”  
  
Peter saluted me while yelling ‘sir yes sir’ before continuing his game with Clint.  
  
He is not taking this seriously.  
  
It took 5 minutes for Fury to make his way. And he came in with a silly looking Peter eating a marshmallow. Non-threatening right?  
  
I didn’t realize until later that I should of prepare Peter for this one on one conversation with the scariest man living on earth.  
  
“Mister Parker.” He started, extending his hand for Peter to shake. “Do you know why I am here?” Nick was watching him with the most intense stare.  
  
I may have put Peter in a bad situation.  
  
“Um… well… B-because I’m spider-man?... Sir.”  
  
“You don’t sound too sure?” Nick said.  
  
Alright, as much as I wanted Peter to look innocent, I can’t have Fury think that Peter isn’t Spider-man.  
  
"In fact, you sound like a coverup Mister Parker.” Fury continued.  
  
Peter still held on to Nick’s hand and was trying to form words to explain.  
  
I should have seen this coming. Peter may be a badass in costume. But he is also a kid talking to the most intimidating man I know, I should have prepared him.  
  
“This is a waste of my time, forging documents? Do you know how much trouble you have gotten into? I cannot oversee this.” Fury was speaking to me.  
  
He was about to leave the Tower, but Peter didn't release Nick's hand.  
  
Is the kid finally building the courage to talk to him?  
  
“I’m so sorry.” Peter also tried to let go.  
  
…Wait a minute.  
  
“Peter? Are you sticking?”  
  
“I’m sorry mister Stark, I’m just really stressed.”  
  
Nick was confused, he tried pulling his hand away once more.  
  
“P-please don’t do that. I c-can accidentally rip your skin off, just give me a second.”  
  
Nick stops moving for the sake of his hand and calmly says “He was hiding under our nose this whole time.”


	33. Keep quiet

#### Fury’s view

After the incident with my hand, I asked Tony to bring me the report of Spider-man again. The first time I have read it I have only looked at the name and didn’t bother with the rest since I thought they were being dishonest.  
  
But now I have the papers scattered around the Avengers table with Peter sitting at the opposite end. The rest of the Avengers were standing around.  
  
While reading the documents I would sometimes look at Peter for any evidence of such powers and abilities. But this kid didn’t have the muscle of Steve nor would he look like he could have the reflects and agility of Natasha, and this whole situation is becoming more confusing.  
  
In fact, this whole ordeal was confusing. Peter Parker is a goddam puzzle.  
  
He is acting like a disorganized turtle that has lost his shell each time I turn my attention to him. Although this whole act could also be a ruse to get my guard down. Because I have seen what Spider-man can do, how he acts and how dangerous he can be.  
  
If this is a trick, I will not be falling for it.  
  
After 30 agonizing minutes for Peter’s, I finished the papers and turn my full attention to him.  
  
“You have not been holding back during this evaluation I would hope, all of these numbers and information are true?”  
  
Peter nodded furiously while holding onto his own hand (I wonder if he got them stuck again).  
  
“You promise me that you have not withheld any information either, any powers that you are hiding?”  
  
At this comment, Peter looked down on his knees and looked terrified.  
  
Tony tried to end this conversation and I cut him off with a warning.  
  
If Peter was hiding something then he needs to tell me now, Spider-man could be at risk if he withholds any information.  
  
“Peter.” I said with more pressure.  
  
Tony tried cutting through the conversation again, I threatened him that if he keeps interrupting then he will leave this room. Doesn’t matter if it was his house or not.  
  
For the first time that kid looked me directly in the eyes and said with a shaky voice.  
  
“I-I have totally forgotten t-that I can attract spiders to me, I have three on my legs r-right now.”  
  
I realized that he wasn’t panicking because of my last question, he was scared at what was on his pants.  
  
“Actually, theirs been one on your back for a while now.” Natasha added.  
  
“What!” Peter squealed without moving. “Please get them off.”  
  
Natasha went off looking for a tissue. “I can’t believe you call yourself Spider-man.” She added.  
  
I looked around the group and they all seem to be holding down laughters. Except for Clint, he was looking around the room frantically. Probably looking around for more of these eight-legged creatures.  
  
Natasha finally found what she was looking for and came to kill the spiders.  
  
“Wait.” Peter said. “Are you going to kill them?”  
  
“Yes.” Was all she said.  
  
“Please don’t! Can’t you like… Capture and free?” The kid asked, still unmoving.  
  
“No.”  
  
Peter seemed to want to complain but Natasha stopped him. “If you got them on you, can’t you get them off?”  
  
The kid had the look of realization, and within seconds later all spiders five spiders (yes, there was a hidden fifth one) jumped off and hurried off as if he was the plague.  
  
From the corner of my eyes, I also saw Clint disappearing in another room.  
  
Guess I’ll have to add that ability down.

  


#### Tony’s View

  


I didn’t realize how stiff I was after Fury left, or how Peter gave me an erratic breathing pattern after his little stunt.  
  
But all went well, and all should be well if Nick is able to keep SHIELD off of Peter for a while.  
  
Also, we just realized that it was late afternoon and all agreed to take it simple and watch a quick movie.  
  
Although a quick movie became a marathon.  
  
I decided to call Pepper and asked her to join us since she’s luckily still at the Tower right now.  
  
Steve also asked my permission to invite James. I declined of course but Peter butted in saying how he wanted to see ‘Mister Barns’ again. We eventually all made a vote and I lost 1/6. James was coming.  
  
Clint also came back asking Peter never to pull that horrifying Spider stunt and made the kid swear that he will never use this ability to prank him.  
  
Peter promised, as long as Clint also swears to never prank him with spiders.  
  
The downside to this movie marathon is that it was Bruce’s turn to pick out movies, and he picked Disney movies. Not my type of movie, but I'll try to stay awake.  
  
At one point, Peter fell asleep on Pepper's shoulder, and she started petting his hair. (We all took pictures.)  
  
If this isn’t were Peter belongs then I don’t know what is.  
  
When half of us was asleep I closed the T.V and asked Steve to bring Peter to his room while I went down to my lab.  
  
The project I thought of could have waited tomorrow but I wanted the blueprint of this new suit I’ve been thinking on making.  
  
I’ll call it the Iron Spider, and I want to make this suit is alike to the ability of Kill Mode. That way when Peter’s scared and need more power, I want him to think of this suit first.  
  
I don’t ever want to see him hurt again.


	34. Finally home

#### Peter’s View

It has been four weeks since the whole Spider-man discovery, and a lot has changed.  
  
I wasn’t able to go back to school yet, they said that they need to figure out the kill mode problem first, so until then Tony and Bruce are teaching me. I was gloomy after a couple of days without seeing Ned and MJ, but Tony made arrangements to bring them to the Tower once and a while for me.  
  
Ned was excited to see the Tower and the Avengers of course. MJ, on the other hand, look as calm as ever, but I could see the slight interest she had as well.  
  
There was also the issue with my patrols, Tony refused to let me out at first, but after escaping multiple times and being caught multiples times, they understood that Steve’s lectures won’t stop me from trying again, in the end, they decided to control the time of my patrols with one adult supervisor. Although sometimes they would be busy with a mission and they made me promises to either stay at the Tower or keep in contact at all times. Tony also put extra insurance by upgrading the suit by giving it an AI that would signal Tony of any problem as well as keeping me company. (I named her Karen and introduced her to Mini-Spy).  
  
I was furious at first, they were treating me like a kid! But they explained to me that they had to keep an eye on me in case of Kill mode, they also believe that with an Avenger around I would act more careful and less reckless, but in reality, in only made me chattier with the extra partner.  
  
Then the day of my birthday has arrived, apparently turning 16 is a big deal for Tony as he may have invited all the avengers that new about my superhero identity along with Ned and MJ. (To tell you the truth, I was just happy that no end of the world catastrophe was happening on my birthday.)  
  
Tony also offered me some earplugs in case it gets too loud.  
  
Not long after everyone arrived, I introduce Ned and MJ to Sam, the two James (Rhodey and Barnes) as well as Thor.  
  
Although the conversation with Thor gave me a heart attack as he started to call me the Man of Spiders. In. Front. Of. MJ.  
  
She was the only one that didn’t know, but when I turned to explain to her some lame excuse, she stopped me by only shrugging her shoulders while saying “I knew.”  
  
I just stared, “How?”  
  
She shrugs again. “Your living with the Avengers, also Spider-man has one Avenger as a teammate each night for a while now, it made more sense that they would be babysitting him than fighting small crimes with him. You also just admitted it.”  
  
Clint was the only one listening to the conversation and only laughed while saying. “She’s good.” Before leaving.  
  
I, on the other hand, felt bad that I didn’t tell her before and I wanted to explain. “MJ, I would have told you but I didn’t want to burden you know.”  
  
She nodded. “It’s cool, isn’t really any of my business anyway. Nothing to be sorry for. I also won’t tell anybody, in case you’re worried about that.”  
  
I was relief, not only because of MJ, but because of the realization that everyone in this room knew about me. I could talk about anything, to anyone in that room without secrets holding me back. I smiled at that thought.  
  
Before the party ended Steve and James (Barnes) snatched me away from the table with all the food to bring me to the living room where all the gifts were waiting for me.  
  
I was now the center of attention and I could feel my face growing red. All that came out was “Um…”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “One gift at a time Peter.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
I don’t normally get such a variety of gifts on my birthday, I was confused and should have realized that they would of over-exaggerated with the gifts.  
  
I could hear Clint whisper. “Pick the small on your right, the one that’s blue.”  
  
I sigh as I looked at Clint, he was being such a kid as he pointed at the obviously only blue raped gift. I took it anyway and read that it was from everybody and starting to unwrap it.  
  
The gift where earpiece that looked a little bit like the one Clint has on himself. Except smaller and more invisible to the eye.  
  
“We all notice how you only have those big headphones to help you deal with the loud noises when you’re not in your suit.” Clint started. “Tony made them but it was mostly my idea, it’s also connected to your phone.”  
  
I looked up at him and everybody in the room, feeling genuinely grateful. “Thank you.”  
  
I exchanged the earplugs with the techno plug and was surprised that they worked better in canceling the noise, I then took out my phone to see what Clint meant by ‘it’s already connected to my phone,’ when lord and behold there is an actual app for the dam things. “When did you have the time to steal my phone?” I asked.  
  
Clint only shrugs and I give him a sour look.  
  
It wasn’t complicated to understand how it worked and by only 10 seconds I was able to adjust the hearing aid to what I believed was a normal sound level.  
  
Everyone looked in anticipation of whether it would work or not. The problem was that everyone was quiet and I couldn’t test them out. It was rather funny.  
  
MJ sigh at the back and screamed. “Testing one two three?”  
  
Everybody got scared by the sudden noise and look at her. She wasn’t fazed by the attention.  
  
I, on the other hand, started a small laugh and got everybody’s attention again. In a soft voice, I said. “It works, it works wonderfully. Thank you, guys.”  
  
They seemed relieved and hurried me to open other presents.  
  
The other gifts consisted of new clothing, books, and room accessories. They even gave me Avengers toys as a joke. Ned and MJ worked together to buy a Lego death star.  
  
There was so much and I don’t know if I should feel uncomfortable or greedy. (Let’s be realistic, I was obviously uncomfortable.)  
  
But as I finally finished unwrapping my last present, I thought to myself ‘Thank god this is over.’ But at the same time, I can’t say I didn’t feel grateful for the over-exaggeration of the gifts.  
  
Guest started to leave, but Ned and MJ stuck around for another hour before they left as well.  
  
Those that lived at the Tower stayed to watch a movie, (except for Steve, he went to sleep early.)  
  
Once the movie was over and we began to sluggishly stand up to walk to bed, Tony stopped me and asked me to wait in the kitchen.  
  
I went and waited while Tony wishes Pepper good night before coming to meet me.  
  
“Happy birthday kid.” He said as he slid a hand size rectangle gift on the countertop.  
  
I just sigh as loudly as I can. “Mister Stark you already gave me enough, at this rate I’ll become a spoiled brat.” But I smiled anyway.  
  
“You’re already a brat. Now open it.” He counters back.  
  
I sigh once more as I took it, but instead of ripping the paper apart I made sure to open it in the most agonizing way, and that is by taking the tape away and unfolding the paper gently.  
  
But Tony waited. Probably thinking that I wouldn’t have the patience to go through with such unwrapping techniques… And he would have been right.  
  
After the rappers, I was meet with a box that contained glasses. I thought it was weird since I didn’t need glasses anymore.  
  
I looked at him puzzled and he just motion for me to put them on.  
  
I did and was not expected to see the glasses was working as if it was one of the see-through holograms Tony has, it was scanning the room and writing small information as if it was rebooting up like a computer.  
  
They were super glasses!  
  
I looked around the room mesmerized by how the glasses worked when Karen greeted me. “Hello Peter, please keep your glasses one while I scan you.”  
  
I could not help but greet Karen in return before Tony cut in.  
  
“Peter, these glasses work a little bit like my Iron man suit. It’s also connected to your little robot Spider as well as your gadgets and two suits.”  
  
I looked up at him. “Two suits?  
  
“Yes, I’m making you another one, its almost done but needs more adjustment, we also need to try it out. I’ll explain to you what it does when it's done, but for now, let us go back to the glasses.”  
  
I nodded, really excited.  
  
“You’ll be able to go back to school but I want you to keep the glasses on for a while, it will be able to detect if your genes decide to change to kill mode and will warn us as well as you in advance. It is also connected to my criminal face identification system, I’ll let Karen fill you in on the rest.”  
  
I took the glasses off to inspect them more properly before putting them back with a grin. “Can I ask your opinion on how nerdy I look?”  
  
He smiled at that. “Nerdy wouldn’t be the word I would use, you look more like…” He paused for effect. “You look like a Stark.”  
  
I paused at that.  
  
The meaning in those words meant so much for me, and up until now do I realize how much I felt at home here.  
  
“Thank you, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around guys! This has been fun!   
> I was thinking of making small prequels that continued that series. But I don't know, maybe you guys had enough of this story.   
> Anyway, thank you! ^_^


End file.
